


Knockin' on Probability's Door | 概率之扉

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot-Driven, double Soundwaves, generally fluffy, rarely angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: Cyberverse声波、热破和MTMTE漂移、救护车在各自的蜜月旅行中狭路相逢。随着接二连三的意外，他们离目的地——宇宙尽头的餐厅似乎愈发遥远，欢乐的星际公路情景喜剧逐渐显露出疑云重重……Millions of years passed and the civil war is finally over. Soundwave and Hot Rod from Cyberverse set on a journey of their long-awaited honeymoon, only to find that they came across Ratchet and Drift from IDW Generation One...who were on their honeymoon trip as well. With one unexpected accident after another, it seemed they were going off the course from their primary destination—Milliways, namely, the restaurant at the end of the universe. Their pleasant space comedy just started to be brimming with more and more suspenses...Please drop a comment if you would like this work to be translated into English!
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Wing, Hot Rod/Soundwave, Kaon/Tarn (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Megatron/Shockwave (Transformers), Megatron/Tarn (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave, Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers), Pharma/Tarn, Shockwave/Pharma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Infinite Improbability | 无限非概率

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬《银河系搭车客指南》及《星际牛仔》  
> BGM: 菅野よう子 - Tank!

有理论声称，若是有谁真的搞清楚了宇宙为何存在、因何存在，宇宙就会立刻消失，取而代之的则是更怪异、更难以解释的东西。

另有理论声称，此事已经发生过了。

——道格拉斯·亚当斯《宇宙尽头的餐馆》

1

“生命就是一团欲望。当欲望得不到满足便痛苦，当欲望得到满足便无聊；于是，生命就像钟摆一样在痛苦与无聊之间摆荡。”[1]

四百万年前的某个下午，汽车人学院的宇宙哲学史课上，一位文质彬彬的讲师如是说。然而，那句话钻进热破的音频接收装置，滑过他的随机存取存储器，没能留下任何痕迹。

对于这个问题，热破有自己的见解。塞伯坦人是无性繁殖的种族，这导致了他们不像其他物种那样注定要为求偶交配、传宗接代而奔忙。如果说生命的诞生有其意义，那听上去或许太过老掉牙，甚至会落入功能形态主义的陷阱；倒不如说，每个塞伯坦人自拥有生命那一刻起，就在寻找自己的意义。

因此，热破永远不会感到无聊。他要么正在冒险，要么，就在通往冒险的路上。

风水轮流转。四百万年后，热破成为了汽车人学院的一名教官——只不过博狂两派的概念早已不复存在，昔日的汽车人学院也改名易姓成为了“铁堡学院”。

同样悠闲的一个下午，热破坐在办公室，桌上堆着如山的数据板，但他觉得学生们的随堂测验可以等会儿再判。塞伯坦的重建工作基本完成，他和声波终于能有时间去度那拖了太久的蜜月，可他们对要去哪里、要做些什么仍旧毫无头绪。热破用手指敲着桌面，再度打开了《银河系搭车客指南》——至少它会用封面上硕大而友善的字体告诉你，“别慌”。

许多人会将它奉为一本非同凡响、空前绝后的大百科全书，比《零重力下五十三件必做之事·续》更畅销，比《天国家庭护理大全》更流行，但热破反复钻研了将近两周，只觉得它不过是本花里胡哨的旅游手册。不得不承认，宇宙间绝大多数文明的生活方式都太过悠闲自在，但凡看到个超出自身狭窄生活圈的新奇事物都要奉为景点，遑论还有消费主义在背后作祟。热破一手撑着头，一手翻着页，正准备像以往那样结束他毫无收获的浏览；不过这一次，崭新的一页抓住了他的视线。

“嘿，声波，”他当即接上了声波的内线通讯，“想不想去宇宙尽头的餐厅？”

“你指的是‘毫河’？[2]听上去不错。”声波的回答令热破喜出望外。毕竟，这位挑剔的前霸天虎情报官鲜少对任何事物流露出兴趣。

“我并不想泼冷水，但毫河存在于时间和空间的终焉，被翘曲力场发生器重重保护。只有无限非概率引擎[3]驱动的飞船才能到达那里，而你知道，那种技术打着灯笼也难寻。”

“放心吧！我会找到办法的。”

视频中的热破眨了眨眼，然后挂断了通讯。声波只当他在异想天开，重新投身于工作，很快便将这件事抛诸脑后。

直到六个恒星日后，热破开着“黄金之心”号大摇大摆地停在工程院门口接声波下班。

2

理论上，无限非概率引擎能带他们跃迁至任何时间、任何地方，只需一个念想；尽管迄今为止，全银河系也没有几个人能真正搞明白它的理论。这种过于便捷的黑科技令声波出于本能地感到可疑，更何况其核心技术还是概率——宇宙间最狡诈、最捉摸不定的魔鬼。

就在他还在浏览使用说明和安全须知的时候，驾驶席上的热破已经设定好了目的地。

“等等，”声波指着数据板上的一行小字，“这里提示，如果两台无限非概率引擎同时启动，无论相距多远，都会有相撞的风险。”

“概率是多少？”热破凑过来，眯起光圈好不容易才看清，“10的……负14次方？哈，这简直比你走在路上突然撞见红蜘蛛的鬼魂的可能性还要小。”

热破按下了引擎的开关。声波无法解释那股萦绕在他处理器的不祥的预感，更无法解释预感为何这么快就会应验。身边的一切都被拉长又缩短，眩目的白光持续了两秒左右，飞船系统提示他们已经到达目的地。然而，视野中没有宏伟壮丽的热寂，没有五芒星般延展开去的宇宙尽头的餐厅，只有深空广袤无边的黑暗。

“小心！”声波喊道。

前方突然出现了一个不明飞行物，距离他们仅咫尺之遥。好在热破驾驶技术了得，在千钧一发之际以相隔不到一米的间距成功规避。

两艘飞船擦肩而过，目睹侧面舷窗的景象之时，声波和热破面面相觑。

那是另一艘“黄金之心”。

3

与对面的飞船成功建立通讯联系后，屏幕上的景象更令热破瞠目结合。他捅了捅声波。

“呃，还记得我出发前提到过的鬼魂的事情吗？”

“当然，”前情报官答得不假思索，“事实上，距离你说出那句话才过去三十秒而已。”

“……然后我们就真的遇到了一个鬼魂！”

他的言下之意是显像屏上的漂移——热破可是亲眼见证了他的死亡。但小跑车丝毫未表现出恐怖片该有的惊慌失措，反而显得兴高采烈：“我一语成谶了！又一次！你知道这意味着什么吗，声波？”

“什么？”声波接道。他火种伴侣的思维像石油兔子一样充满跳跃性，而他已经学会了泰然处之，甚至随机应变。

“我发现了一条定律：某种坏事如果有可能发生，无论概率多么小，都一定会发生。我要把它命名为热破定律！”

“很不幸，有个叫爱德华·墨菲的地球人比你抢先了一步。”

与此同时，另一艘“黄金之心”号上的两位乘客一头雾水。漂移环顾四周寻找着热破口中的那个幽灵，而救护车嗤之以鼻，说所谓妖魔鬼怪都是编出来吓唬幼生体的，根本不存在。

“所以，漂移——”

听到热破的呼唤时，白色的剑客仿佛仍因面前过于匪夷所思的场景而神游天外。不过，热破很快便用接二连三的问题将他拽回了现实。

“你是怎么活下来的？”

“你为什么会和救护车在一起？”

“还有，你从哪儿得到的这艘‘黄金之心’？”

4

“故事分为两个版本，”漂移说，“长一些的和短一些的。”

“短的。”声波与热破异口同声。

“首先容许我指出，第一个问题并不成立，”救护车揽过漂移的肩，似乎在展示其切实可触的体积，“漂移不是什么幽灵。如你所见，生龙活虎。”

“虽然在特尔斐那次，我确实险些一命呜呼。”漂移顺势回应了救护车的拥抱，“可谁让塞伯坦首席医官是我的伴侣呢？”

“看来这终究不会是一次简短的对话。”声波向热破示意，他要去拿点饮料。“好吧，”热破点点头，随即重新转向屏幕，“下面该第二个问题了。”

“关于这个，”漂移笑着反问，“为什么你会和声波在一起？”

热破的处理器飞速运转起来。“因为这是我们的蜜月旅行！再往前倒一点的话……简而言之，我们在对抗五面怪的过程中逐渐意识到彼此天作之合一般的默契，于是博狂两派停战后我们试着约会，再然后……”

“我们结为了长期伴侣。”声波自门后的阴影出现，手中拿着两罐能量气泡水，顺手递给了热破一听。他似乎在离开的几分钟里也没错过任何话题，很显然——热破这时意识到——是因为停在显像屏上的激光鸟。

漂移表示这简直匪夷所思：“但是，在我们的世界里，你俩几乎没有多少交集……”

“没什么值得大惊小怪的，”救护车作沉思状，“也许这可以解释他和威震天为什么经常眉来眼去。补天士可能对霸天虎，或者说前霸天虎成员，有种特殊的癖好。”

“可我也是前霸天虎成员啊。”漂移提醒道。

“等等，补天士是谁？”热破不懂就问。

“是你。”漂移顿了顿，“准确来讲，是未来得到了领导模块之后的你。”

热破刚喝下的一口能量汽水差点挥霍在屏幕上。他一时不知究竟哪条情报更加重磅，是他——好吧，平行宇宙的他——竟然被领导模块选中，还是他竟然看上了威震天。

“不过呢，通敌确实算不上什么大新闻了，”漂移略显尴尬地看向救护车，“毕竟声波也和擎天柱……”

“……我？和擎天柱？”

叼着吸管的声波险些步了热破后尘，幸而有面罩能保持住他最后的优雅。救护车见状连忙摆手：“不，他的意思是你们可能仅仅有点暧昧，只不过大家伙都觉得——”

“不过没关系，”漂移接过话茬，“反正你最后……嗯……”

“死了。”救护车替漂移说出了令他支支吾吾的那个词；医官谈论生死，总如手术刀般游刃有余。对于这一点，声波倒是表现出了异乎寻常的镇定。“那么我们算是扯平了。你和我——”他指指漂移，“都是昨日的幽灵。”

“我明白了！”热破忽地把饮料罐往桌上一撂，“无尽的平行宇宙有无数种可能性，而其中只有极少数、甚至唯一一个世界中，我和声波成为了火种伴侣。你和救护车也一样，你们在我的宇宙里甚至都没说上过什么话。这岂不是恰恰证明我们的关系都是某种独一无二、无可替代的存在吗？”

“有道理，”漂移点点头，“这次相遇或许也有别样的意义。想想看，我们可是赶上了10的负14次方的概率！”

热破和漂移你一言我一语地扯起了他们之间的特殊联系、跨越宇宙的量子纠缠云云，而与此同时，声波在雷达中发现了某些异常。附近突然涌现出大量超空间传送的迹象，数十艘飞船的能量信号几乎在同一时刻凭空出现。可是谁会不远万里、不辞辛劳，只为传送到这片虚空冷寂的不毛之地？除非……

“开启护盾。有人冲我们来了。”

从声波压低的声线里，热破听出了一丝令他战栗的寒意。

这是霸天虎情报官只属于战时的冷酷。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]这是阿图尔·叔本华广为流传的一句引用，但我只找到了后半句的出处： Hence life swings like pendulum to and fro between pain and boredom” (The World as Will and Representation)，所以此处也可以视作讲师自己对于叔本华原义的展开  
> [2]没错，正是《银河系搭车客指南》系列中那家宇宙尽头的餐厅——Milliways  
> [3]Infinite Improbability Drive，又译为“无限不可能性引擎”


	2. Strange Attractor | 奇异吸引子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #从星际公路情景喜剧、到音乐剧、再到悬疑剧，只需要一次更新的时间（。  
> #本集信息量略微爆炸，声波无意间提到的指挥家、救护车提到的奇异吸引子、大数定律和概率异常，外加热破上集提到的幽灵，都是伏笔。请坚信“热破不会便当”，这一信念与他们所在的吊诡宇宙的本质息息相关，后文将会逐一阐释  
> #下集预告：行走的虚无主义发信器塔恩，以及他的亚原子蝴蝶  
> #BGM：the Seatbelts - Cosmic Dare（空战追逐）  
> Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody（片尾曲）

要是生命还想存在于如此尺度的宇宙之中，那生命体就无论如何也不该拥有感知比例的能力。

——道格拉斯·亚当斯《宇宙尽头的餐馆》

5

“‘黄金之心’号的乘客们听好了：交出赞法德·毕博布鲁克斯，否则就和他一同受死。”舰载广播传来粗野的大呼小叫——翻译自沃贡语。

如果宇宙之中有哪个种族能比塞伯坦人更声名狼藉的话，一定非沃贡人莫属。

他们思想简单、头脑鲁钝，人们说。

他们相貌丑陋、不堪入目，人们说。

他们嗜杀如麻、残暴成性，人们说。

从前热破仅仅对沃贡人的臭名昭著有所耳闻，今日总算眼见为实。此刻，一整支沃贡舰队朝两艘“黄金之心”气势汹汹而来。黄色肿块和蠢笨的鼓包从每艘战舰的船体恶形恶状地凸出，和沃贡人所有的飞船一样，它们似乎都没经过仔细设计，而是盲目痴愚之神阿撒托斯的胡乱拼凑。

“什么‘赞法德·毕博布鲁克斯’？那是个人名吗？”通讯另一端的漂移发问。

“这和第三个问题有关，”声波适时地播放起了悬疑片常用BGM，“关于‘黄金之心’的来历。”

漂移扶额。“真希望补天士能来当面对质一下……”

大约一周之前，补天士把这艘造型别致的球状飞船作为礼物送给漂移，说“就当还寻光号的债了”——尽管漂移从未觉得补天士因为寻光号而欠过他什么。（好吧，霸王事件后把他赶下船那次除外。）补天士接着提议，“你和老救也该好好享受一次蜜月旅行了”，然后塞给漂移一本《银河系搭车客指南》。刚好救护车那边也比较清闲，急救员已经能够独当一面，船员的健康状况也普遍稳定了许多，于是，漂移和救护车想，何乐而不为——

“你有没有问过补天士，他是怎么搞到这样一艘无限非概率引擎飞船的？”救护车打断了伴侣离题愈发遥远的叙述。

“他说自己和赞法德·毕博布鲁克斯打了个赌。”

“太巧了！”热破惊叹，“我也和我们宇宙的赞法德……”

“然而问题是，赞法德并不是‘黄金之心’真正的主人。这艘船他是从银河议会偷来的，并因包括此项在内的多种罪名而遭到通缉。”

看到余下三位震惊的目光，声波反诘：“你们登上一艘来历不明的飞船之前，难道不会先察看一下航行记录？”

“那就麻烦了。”救护车接过话茬，“沃贡人也许和赞法德结过梁子，他们应该是追寻着他的踪迹来到了这里。沃贡人没有道理可言，我想这点在任何宇宙都一样。他们此刻说不定已经把我们当成了赞法德的同伙，甚至包庇犯。”

“既然如此，直接让他们上船检查不就成了？反正赞法德·毕博布鲁克斯已经不在这儿了，沃贡人连他的一根头发丝都搜不到，自然就会放我们走。”

“没那么简单，”声波否决了漂移的建议，“无限非概率引擎是炙手可热的战略科技，说不定搜查毕博布鲁克斯只是个幌子，而他们真正的目的在于抢夺飞船。”

“那我们现在怎么办？”热破十万火急。此时此刻他应该冷静下来，可是被迫盯着那么多奇形怪状、扭曲蠕动的沃贡战舰，他感觉自己的理智迟早掉光。

“我早有准备。”声波扶住热破，把他重新按回驾驶座，自己则坐在了副驾驶位，熟练地扣好安全带。

“现在开始半即兴演奏。”

6

当声波胸有成竹地说“别慌”的时候，在场所有机都以为他会掏出某种隐藏的巨量杀伤性武器，把沃贡舰队瞬间化为齑粉。然而他的计划是，“走为上策”。

声波称这次逃逸为“半即兴”，是因为他早在出发之前就把他们的“黄金之心”号从里到外翻了个新——在数据层面上。他修改了这艘飞船的IFF[4]编码，抹去了之前的所有航行日志，使得它只能被识别为一艘普通的民用客船。但声波没能料到的是，另一艘显然没有被如此操作过的“黄金之心”会和他们狭路相逢，随之引来了一连串的麻烦。

无限非概率引擎已经无法使用，因为沃贡人持有亚循环常态断言i粒子加速器——通俗来讲，即宇宙中唯一能限制概率跃迁的物质。“所以，”声波同时对热破和漂移说道，“你们负责驾驶飞船，尽可能把沃贡舰队远远甩在后面，飞出粒子加速器的作用范围，伺机用跃迁脱困。”接着，他转向救护车：“与此同时，你负责抹去一切可能暴露你们那艘飞船的数据。我会把必要的文件传输给你。”

在这不到一分钟的光景里，热破已经重新加满了状态。他朝屏幕上的另一位驾驶员漂移比了个大拇指，随即握紧了方向舵，看上去跃跃欲试。

“那么你负责什么？”救护车边浏览着接收到的文件边问。

“指挥家负责指挥。”

好吧。救护车陷入身后柔软的座椅里，紧盯着“黄金之心”号的操作终端。篡改数据的差事对他而言并没有什么难度，于是他内存的剩余空间开始自然而然地发散思维。事实上，救护车的处理器充满了问号。他不明白本该充满欢乐的蜜月旅行为何会演变成光怪陆离的太空历险，不明白明明初次见面的他们四个为何能碰撞出如此不约而同的默契，更不明白在这紧要关头声波为何突然播起了音乐，而且……

“你知道自己哼Cosmic Dare会跑调吗，漂移？”[5]

7

想必沃贡人正被两艘完全一致的“黄金之心”整得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，既没有发起攻击，也没有表现出进一步对话的意愿。就在他们七嘴八舌地争论不休之时，热破和漂移已经启动了各自船上的备用亚光速引擎，把控制手柄推到尽头，飞也似地消失不见。

沃贡战舰似乎终于缓过神来了，急忙朝“黄金之心”发射粒子光束炮，数百座炮台一齐迸发出炫目的红光，仿佛要把这黑暗的真空变成烟火大会。但这丝毫难不倒两位身经百战的驾驶者。热破和漂移操纵着各自的“黄金之心”，如巡游的天锤般迅捷，时而分头诱敌、时而彼此聚拢，黑暗的深空中，两道金色的视觉暂留交织成难解难分的双螺旋。

“这样下去不是个办法，”救护车盯着雷达中穷追不舍的敌方信号，“沃贡人咬得太紧，等不到我们拉开安全距离，就会耗尽能源。”

热破咬紧牙关。救护车是对的，亚光速引擎并不是“黄金之心”的主要驱动方式，它绝无可能快过专为空战而生的沃贡战舰。他能感觉到，“黄金之心”已经快到极限了。

“如果这时能有个太空桥或者虫洞该多好……”他不禁呢喃。

声波听到了。所有人都听到了。然后他们大喜过望地发现，前方不远处有一处空间罅隙，窄到刚好够两艘“黄金之心”依次通过。

“呃，就这么进入陌生的虫洞，会不会太冒险了点？”漂移问。

“管他呢，这是我们唯一的出路了！”

虫洞距他们越来越近，此刻减速为时已晚。没有任何迟疑，热破和漂移先后驾驶飞船钻进了虫洞，风驰电掣般消失无踪。想到沃贡人望着过于狭窄的入口骂骂咧咧的模样，红色小跑车不禁笑出了声。

“我的运气是不是好到过头了？”

8

穿越虫洞的过程漫长得超乎想象。斑斓的光点向视野后方飞速逝去，直至消失在无限小的一点。在这近乎迷幻的体验里，声波继续播放着背景音乐，热破和漂移随着节拍摇头晃脑，频率出奇地一致。

救护车决定打破无线电静默。因为，他开始听腻声波的歌单了。

“我有一个理论——一种模糊的猜想。”他顿了顿，“热破是个奇异吸引子。”

“我知道自己魅力非凡。”热破对救护车道了声谢——显然他只理解了“strange attractor”这个词的表面意思。尽管，好像也没有什么错。

“不，我指的是混沌模型中的奇异吸引子。自从概率跃迁出了岔子开始，一切就有种莫名的既视感……”

“你说得对！”漂移一拍脑门，“像极了寻光号的初次航行。那时候我们的量子引擎也出了问题。好在这次不用找噬心魔了。”

“呃，”热破不无尴尬地打断，“‘寻光号’又是什么？”

这恰恰验证了救护车的猜想。在热破的世界里，一切都尚未发生。他没有得到领导模块，没有成为补天士，更遑论寻光号之旅。“我认为，”救护车继续道，“即便平行宇宙间存在诸多分歧，但最基础的人物和事件不会改变。就像大数定律——某些随机事件概率的均值具有长期稳定性。热破拿到了一艘飞船，然后和寻光号类似的事件开始重演，也许这表示‘热破要进行太空历险’是某种必然，而世界线已经在我们不知不觉间开始朝既定的方向收束。”

“可这为什么说明热破就是奇异吸引子？”漂移听得一知半解。

“你仔细想想，”医官双手叉腰，“哪次搞事不是补天士牵的头？”

漂移坏笑。“哇喔。你的言下之意是宿命论切实存在……”

“是概率论。”救护车斩钉截铁。

“好吧，”热破勉强接受了救护车授予他的新奇头衔，“但这还是无法解释我的运气问题。”

救护车不信邪。“让我们做个实验吧，最简单的那种。你们谁有沙尼克斯硬币？”

声波默默掏出了一枚亮闪闪的银币。

“很好。”救护车说，“我们就用掷硬币来验证热破的运气。声波每抛出一次，大家各自猜正反面，最后查看结果。”

硬币第一次被弹到空中，又稳稳地落回声波合十的掌心。

“反。”——热破。

“正。”——漂移和救护车。

声波如扇贝般将双手张开，露出的硬币反面向上。救护车饶有兴致地挑眉道：“再来。”

如此往复二十回后，漂移猜中九次，救护车猜中十一次，而热破猜中二十次。结果是前两者异口同声指责情报官偏袒。为了自证清白，声波提出换一种方式继续。于是实验内容改为，在漂移和救护车的“黄金之心”主控电脑上生成范围0-999的随机数字，让热破来猜。

“这可有点难度，”红色跑车笑了笑，“不过我接受挑战。”

当热破说对十次，救护车觉得，这小子可能确实挺走运。

当热破说对五十次，救护车觉得，他肯定黑进了这边的电脑。否则只有一种可能。

……这个宇宙的基准概率出了问题。

9

“普神在上！为什么你们死活不肯承认，今天我就是点儿贼顺？我应该去买张彩票！”

就在热破哭笑不得地抱怨时，他们已然来到了虫洞的终点。两艘飞船的星图同时显示，面前这颗霓虹般流光溢彩的星球，正是极速星。

“嘿 ……我有点感觉到离谱了，”热破倒抽一口冷气，“在我们的世界，极速星被宇宙锈病席卷，无人生还……”

他下意识地望向屏幕，期待着一个不同的故事。但漂移看上去和他同样震惊：“我们那里的极速星……已经成为了宇宙大帝的腹中餐。”

初次见面时，他们都以为自己误打误撞跃迁到了对方的宇宙。事实证明，他们都大错特错了。

热破灵光一闪。“等等，如果极速星完好无损，啰嗦说不定……”

“……还活着？”漂移顺着他的话接了下去。

两辆跑车在通讯中隔空击掌，自顾自地约好下去查看一番，顺便买张彩票。救护车也被勾起了兴致——他想切身体验一下这个概率异常的世界还能带来多少惊喜。

声波叹息。大家似乎都把蜜月的事忘得一干二净。而且，看上去只有他一个人，从始至终都萦绕着某种难以言表的不祥预感。

“来吧，”热破抱住他正在发愣的伴侣，“我们可能被卷进了有史以来最光怪陆离、最惊心动魄的冒险！而且我们连沃贡舰队都解决掉了——还能发生什么更糟糕的事呢？”

10

热破和漂移一下船就开始勾肩搭背，像两块磁铁吸在了一起。声波则警惕性地环顾四周，不仅是出于情报部长在四百万年战争中磨练出的条件反射，更是源于躁动在他每条回路中的不安。

从四处张灯结彩、热闹非凡的景象判断，极速星似乎正处于寻光节祭典前夕。传说中生与死的边界在此日弥合，死者的幽灵将重返世间，塞伯坦人将点燃万千灯火，为亡魂指明返乡之途。大街小巷的游行队伍熙熙攘攘，欢声笑语不绝于耳，就仿佛……五面怪的循环。

但愿这只是他的错觉。

“极速星的同胞们——”

远处传来的广播吸引了在场几乎所有塞伯坦人的注意，包括声波、热破、救护车和漂移在内。这声音是如此富有磁性和穿透力，以至于两位寻光号的成员即刻便勾起了与之相关的痛苦回忆。

“……塔恩？”

寻光节是属于亡者的节日。

昔日的霸天虎执法部部长、在任何记录中都显示“阵亡”的那台紫色坦克，此刻伫立于广场正中的威震天雕塑上，话筒高举，俨然是位俯瞰万千歌迷的宇宙巨星。

“你我欢聚一堂，在这意义非凡的寻光佳节。且由我与君歌一曲——”

来不及解释了。塔恩的演唱会意味着什么，漂移和救护车再清楚不过。他们飞快地关闭了音频接收器，同时大声提醒声波和热破如法炮制。

“——请君为我倾耳听。”

然而，这仿佛也是某种跨平行宇宙通普适定理——热破在极速星总是会慢上一拍。当他做出反应的时候，那不和谐的律音已经直达了他的大脑模块。

“Is this the real life （这一切究竟是真实）

Is this just fantasy（又或者只是虚幻一梦）

Caught in a landslide（被困于山崩地裂）

No escape from reality（无法逃脱现实的牢笼）

Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see（睁开双眼 仰望天空吧）”

声波的所有预感在此刻应验。半分钟前他的小跑车还洋溢着宇宙间最快乐的笑容，然而一切都来得太过突然。

热破的光学镜闪烁了几下，他伸出手，似乎要抓住空中某种不存在的尘埃。

“蝴蝶，”他低语着，“我看见……蓝色的蝴蝶……”

“什么？”声波赶忙上前将他扶住。热破将手伸到声波面前，缓缓摊开掌心。声波、救护车和漂移不约而同地怔在原地——一只奄奄一息的大蓝闪蝶，鳞翅支离破碎，自他赤红的指缝间零落于地。

“极速星没有蝴蝶。”热破直视着声波的目镜，眼神中唯余无机质的空洞。

“这一切……都不真实。”

在他们明白究竟发生了什么之前，热破的光镜骤然熄灭，失去意识的他径直倒在声波怀中，犹如被剪断丝线的傀儡。

现在不是回忆的好时候，救护车想。但面前的一幕实在太过熟悉，热破倒下去的姿势……

……和漂移在特尔斐时一模一样。

TBC

ED: Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody（紧接塔恩唱段之后）  
I'm just a poor boy, (oooh, poor boy)  
我只是一个穷小孩  
I need no sympathy  
我不值得同情  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
因为我总是说来就来 说走就走  
Little high, little low  
时而高亢 时而低沉  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
风往何处吹 对我来说已无关紧要  
To me  
对我来说已无关紧要

Mama, just killed a man  
妈妈啊 我刚刚杀了个人  
Put a gun against his head  
我拿枪指着他的头  
Pulled my trigger now he's dead  
扣下了扳机 现在他死了  
Mama, life had just begun  
妈妈 生活才刚刚开始啊  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
然而如今我却远走并抛之脑后  
Mama, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
妈妈 喔  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
我并不想让你流泪  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
要是我在明天这个时候未能归来  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters  
让生活继续吧 如同什么都没发生  
Too late, my time has come  
太晚了 我的归宿要来了  
Sends shivers down my spine  
我的脊梁开始发颤  
Body's aching all the time  
浑身上下疼痛难忍  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
再见吧 各位 我要离开了  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
我将离你们而去 去接受现实的审判  
Mama, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
妈妈 喔  
(Anyway the wind blows)  
风往何处吹  
I don't want to die  
我也不想死去  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
甚至有时我希望自己未曾来到这世上

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
我看到一个小小的人影  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the fandango?  
小丑角 胆小鬼 你会跳方丹戈舞吗  
Thunderbolts and lightning  
这雷鸣与电闪  
Very, very frightening me  
着实惊吓到我了  
Gallileo, gallileo  
伽利略 伽利略  
Gallileo, gallileo  
伽利略 伽利略  
Gallileo, figaro  
伽利略 费加罗  
Magnifico-o-o-o-oh  
贵族大人  
I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
但我只是个穷小孩 没有人爱我  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
他只是个穷人家里的一个穷小孩  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
饶了这怪胎一命吧  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go  
我总是被人使唤 你们会放我走吗  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go  
以神之名 不 我们不会放你走 让他走  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go  
以神之名 我们不会放你走 让他走  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go  
以神之名 我们不会放你走 让我走  
Will not let you go, let me go  
我们不会放你走 让我走  
Never, never, never, never let me go-o-o-o-oh (Never let you go)  
不会放我走 (不会放你走)  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
不 不 不 不 不 不 不  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia  
哦 妈妈咪呀 妈妈咪呀  
Mama mia let me go  
妈妈咪呀 让他走吧  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me  
别西卜派了一个魔鬼到我身边

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
那么你们以为可以拿石头砸死我 唾弃我  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
那么你们以为可以爱着我 再让我一个人死去  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby  
哦 宝贝 不能这样对我 宝贝  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here  
我必须出去 我必须逃离这个地方  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Oooh yeah, oooh yeah

Nothing really matters  
什么都没有意义了  
Anyone can see  
任何人都看得出来  
Nothing really matters  
一切都无关紧要  
Nothing really matters to me  
对我来说已无关紧要  
Anyway the wind blows  
风往何处吹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4]Identification of Friend or Foe，敌我识别  
> [5]这不能赖漂移，Cosmic Dare的旋律真的很怪（也因此带着一种十分洗脑的魔性）。部分歌词可以与剧情相呼应：  
> You and I are betting own words  
> 你和我打着赌  
> You and I are wondering worlds  
> 你和我徘徊于各自的天地  
> Apart from each other joined at the heart  
> 分散的彼此在心中相遇（heart也可指代Heart of Gold，黄金之心）  
> You and I escaping the earth  
> 你和我一起逃离这世界  
> Tasting tears for all that it's worth  
> 为尝遍泪水的滋味  
> Apart from each other joined by a thought  
> 分散的彼此因同样的念头而相遇  
> Can you believe me?  
> 你能相信我吗？  
> Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand.  
> 俏佳人持枪而坐，依旧风情万种  
> Living to love you will you be my man?  
> 生而为爱你，你愿成为我的爱人吗？  
> If I beg, If I plead would you please, please, please satisfy me?  
> 如果我请求，如果我恳求，你可否、可否、可否让我满足？  
> Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
> 我胆大包天，任何事都可能发生（也可理解为：在这场太空历险中，任何事都可能发生）  
> Anything goes so take care  
> 任何事都可能发生，所以要格外留心  
> Did you hear my heartbeat to your lies?  
> 你是否听到我的心跳应和着你的谎言？  
> Listen close sweet love of mine  
> 靠近点听吧，我甜美的爱人
> 
> You and I are traveling time  
> 你和我一同穿越时光  
> You and I a moon rockets climb  
> 你和我共乘火箭飞上月球  
> You and I are floating in space  
> 你和我漂浮于太空之中  
> In tune with forever never, say never been told  
> 永远步调一致，谈论着前所未有的话题  
> You and I are waiting to make  
> 你和我都迫不及待  
> the most of a moment alive in this silence so great  
> 在这美妙的寂静中享受最鲜活的人生
> 
> Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand.  
> 俏佳人持枪而坐，依旧风情万种  
> Living to love you will you be my man?  
> 生而为爱你，你愿成为我的爱人吗？  
> If I beg, If I plead would you please, please, please satisfy me?  
> 如果我请求，如果我恳求，你可否、可否、可否让我满足？  
> Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
> 我胆大包天，任何事都可能发生（在这场太空历险中，任何事都可能发生）  
> Anything goes so take care  
> 任何事都可能发生，所以要格外留心  
> Did you feel my heart beat to your sighs?  
> 你是否听到我的心跳应和着你的叹息？  
> Mon amour sweet love of mine  
> 我的爱 我甜蜜的爱


	3. Phantom of the Velocitron | 极速星魅影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: The Point of No Return （从15开始请务必配合BGM食用）

“就我个人而言，我肯信任他，直到世界末日。”福特说。  
“是吗？”亚瑟说，“世界末日有多远？”  
“差不多还有十二分钟，”福特答道，“快，我需要喝一杯。”  
——道格拉斯·亚当斯《银河系搭车客指南》

11

“黄金之心”号医务室。

热破被带回抢救后始终处于静止锁死状态。漂移提出要去外出调查一番，因为他的变形形态是跑车，是最适合融入极速星的人选。但救护车知道——他只是不忍卒视热破如今的模样。

“他会没事的。”医官在内线通讯中安慰他的伴侣，“如果这次的剧本是特尔斐，我会像那时一样拼尽全力。”

“我当然不会怀疑你的能力，可是……”漂移犹豫片刻，“假若一切真的会重演，我想起了那艘复制寻光号的遭遇，那具补天士的棺材……”

他痛苦地闭上光镜。“不，抱歉。当我没说过。”

漂移留下了自己的火种室能量液，并排放在声波的试管旁边。出发去机库之前，他在门框处停住，回首向救护车微笑。一切尽在不言中。

救护车并不担芯漂移能否安全归来。他的伴侣已经不再是那个“有死之荣、无生之辱”的敢死之士，爱与友谊给予他归属，将他牢牢羁绊于尘世。即便身临险境，他也绝不会不告而别。

比起这个，救护车更担忧声波目前的状态。自从热破陷入锁死，声波便一言未发；直到此刻，救护车才能将他与自己认识的那位霸天虎情报官相关联。

或许那才是声波本来的模样，救护车想。神秘，阴沉，不苟言笑，习惯于将所有情绪收敛于面罩背后。而热破之于声波，正如摆轮之于擒纵轮——前者永无止息地旋转，仿佛有用不完的活力和耗不尽的热情，带动后者进行一场看不到终点的圆舞。而当摆轮的运动停歇，擒纵轮亦将静止。

“有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”救护车说。于是寂静的空气中泛起涟漪。

“我也是。”声波接道。

救护车经过详细排查，发现热破的躯体和火种均没有任何物理性损伤，且生命体征趋于平稳。坏消息是，他分析了突然出现在热破手中的蝴蝶，结果显示那确实是只货真价实的大蓝闪蝶——尽管他无法解释碳基生命为何会存在于此。

声波始终用内置频道收看着当地新闻。好消息是，他说，塔恩的袭击波及了至少数以千计的居民，热破的情况并非个例，这引起了当局极大重视，现正积极调查此案并寻找解决方法。

“那么，我猜他们还没找到。”

前情报官点了点头：“无论是塔恩的下落，还是治疗的解药。”

救护车叹息一声，用镊子将莹蓝色的鳞翅夹回样品袋。低温重生舱的另一侧，声波的指尖停在玻璃之上，试图抽离那种幻灭般的不真实感。

芸芸众生若浩瀚银河，热破便是其中最闪耀的那颗一等星。他曾如此灿烂地点亮了声波的世界，如今却宛如那双已然熄灭的光学镜，黯淡无光。

12

正当救护车用分析样本的间隙断断续续地为声波科普霸天虎执法部门时，漂移的通讯接了进来。

“热破情况如何？”

救护车就知道漂移会这么问。他将内置频道外放，以便声波也能听到对话。“目前热破生命体征稳定，但仍未苏醒。在他身上没有找到受伤的痕迹，因此我怀疑，有可能是逻辑病毒作祟。”

“我提出进行大脑皮层驳接以探明病因，被救护车以风险太高为由否决。”声波补充道。

“你那边有什么发现吗？”救护车问。

“说来话长。”漂移的声音有些迟疑，“前往档案馆的路上我就感觉到了不对劲。极速星的居民依旧以跑车为主，但他们都少了那种趾高气扬的神色。换言之，任何变形形态的机体在此处似乎都不受到歧视，而这与我们所熟知的极速星文化相去甚远。大家都像被灌了傻瓜能量……如果真有那种东西的话。”

“听上去是件好事。”医官耸耸肩。

“更扯的还在后头。我查阅了德尔塔城[7]档案馆的资料，猜猜我发现了什么？这个宇宙的历史和我们的大体相似，只不过……是更加顺风顺水的版本。举几个例子吧：腐朽封建的议会很快便被推翻，战争没能持续太久，博派与狂派经过和谈成功达成共识，随后奠定了两党轮流执政的总统共和制。塞伯坦与失落的殖民地重新建立联系，联合各族力量，促进生产力极大发展，星际地位稳步提升……哦对了，还有一点你们绝对想不到。”

“怎么了？”救护车边敲键盘边问。

“威震天当选了银河系总统。”

医官的机体颤了一下，手上打错了一个字符。“有点像我们传送到功能主义宇宙那回。但这次更离谱……小说都不敢这么编。”

“小说的标题我想好了，”漂移接道，“就叫《威震天万世巨星》[8]。崇尚和平的破坏大帝，纵横寰宇，所向披靡。”

声波单手托住脸颊。“这个宇宙听上去非常无聊。”他的发言让救护车芯生好奇：“你不是威震天最忠诚的拥护者吗？这难道不是所有霸天虎梦寐以求的展开？”

“和威震天、和霸天虎都没什么关系。”声波解释道，“这里俨然是个塞托邦，而我从未对塞托邦抱有任何向往。没有区分和差异的世界毫无意义。火种会自行收割，能量晶河四处流淌，只需一眼对视便能找到毕生所爱、不必忧愁于聚散离合……身处于这样的地方，我们要么无聊到扣下扳机自我了结，要么扼住脖颈自相残杀，如此所带来的痛苦将远比我们本应承受的更多。”[9]

“我明白你的意思。但事实上，这个世界算不上绝对的塞托邦。”漂移反驳道，“对立依旧存在，生与死、善与恶、痛苦与欢乐仍有区分，只不过一切都格外……仁慈。生命仍旧会经历磨难，但最终都会得到圆满的结局。好像有一只看不见的手悉心操纵着一切，为所有个体都安排了最完美的故事线……”

救护车对伴侣的比喻无法苟同。“用更科学的角度解释，就是到处都充满了概率异常。好事发生的可能性远远高于坏事。”

声波搭在低温重生舱门的手指不经意间攥紧。既然如此，为何还会有塔恩这样的恐怖分子，为何热破会……

“说到这里，我想起了令我百思不得其解的一点。”通讯中漂移的话语打断了声波的思绪。

声波作为威震天的心腹、霸天虎的高层，如此举足轻重的人物理应青史留名，然而档案库里没有关于他的任何记录。

“就仿佛……”剑士停顿片刻，“这个世界里，声波从未存在过。” 

13

漂移的调查基本宣告结束。但今日份的惊喜，抑或惊吓，似乎远未结束。

他径直离开档案馆，准备驾驶穿梭机返程。夜色笼罩的极速星街道流光溢彩，高耸的楼宇间嵌有大大小小的屏幕，循环播放着商品广告和不久前袭击事件的伤亡。也许，漂移不无讽刺地想，在这个歌舞升平的世界，塔恩闹出的乱子就是最大的新闻了吧。

顷刻间所有屏幕都黑了下去。剑客怔在原地，错愕的光学镜中倒映出其上逐渐浮现的文字。

“救护车、声波，你们看到了吗？”

“是的。”声波将他能收取到的频道全部投影了出来，无一例外是相同的画面。这只能说明一个问题——所有频段同时遭到了劫持。

救护车皱眉。“那行文字是古塞伯坦语？”

“没错！”漂移喊道，“ÆMAETH，意为真理。这个词应该出自《失塞托邦》——描写创世神话的长篇史诗，其中‘Sigillum dei æmaeth’一句表示‘神之真理’……”[10]

话音未落，屏幕中的文字出现了变化。位于最开始的字符径直消失了。

“MAETH。”漂移继续道，“同样是古塞伯坦语，意为死亡。”

“两行文字连在一起就是，”救护车试探性地说道，“神之真理引向死亡？”

“字面意义是这样，”漂移答道，“但它也可能对应一则传说。据传塞伯坦骑士掌握着某种使役自然元素的力量，他们在岩石、陶土等质地的傀儡口中刻上æmaeth，即可赋予其行动能力。待使命完成，抹去开头的æ，便可使傀儡重归尘土。”

“直觉告诉我这件事和塔恩脱不了干系。”

“确实，”漂移点点头，“会使用古塞伯坦语又爱好诗词歌赋的，思来想去就只有……”

沉默良久的声波突然开口。

“我定位到了信源。”

14

劫持者的坐标就在德尔塔城，位于高架桥附近的仓储区。漂移提出去顺路侦查一番，却遭到声波的否决：这是个彻头彻尾的陷阱。

身经百战的情报官从不轻信过于唾手可得的线索。对方占据了全部公共频段，堂而皇之地玩着文字游戏，蕴含的讯息只为寻找它的人而呈现。这段文字对无关人员而言毫无意义，但对于“恰好”熟知其语言文化背景又掌握相应技术力的漂移、救护车与声波，则是一封昭然若揭的邀请函。

“但这也是我们迄今为止唯一的线索。” 漂移反驳道，“早一日查明真相，热破恢复的可能性就多一分。”

救护车叹息。“我和声波意见一致。我们并不知道塔恩在玩着何种游戏，贸然前去无异于自投罗网。”

“如果一定有谁要去调查的话，那也应该是我。”声波双手交于胸前，仿佛潜台词是“别忘了究竟谁才是情报专家”。

“可你的世界里没有塔恩，你对他的危险性一无所知。”漂移思索片刻，“或许我们应该一起行动，互相照应。”

声波点头以示赞成。十分钟后，漂移抵达了信号源所在地点。他谨慎地将穿梭机停在了一处较远的、相对隐蔽的位置，以免暴露行踪。剑客不得不承认，声波至少说对了一件事：雪白的涂装在夜色中实在太过招摇。好在漂移有备而来。坐在驾驶席的他双臂交叠，指尖同时触碰到两侧手腕内部的按键，黑红的涂装即刻将原本的白红覆盖。

“想不到感知器的礼物还有派上用场的一天……”

自言自语着，漂移向地图上闪烁的红点驶去。自从恐怖袭击发生以来，极速星居民的聚集性活动显著减少，此时又正值午夜，街道上空空如也。因此，如果有另一个热源出现在附近，并且总和你保持不近不远的距离，就显得十分可疑了。

漂移继续穿行于集装箱之间，像条灵活的剑鱼。他有意选择了一条迂回曲折的路线，只为甩掉那个碍事的信号，但跟踪者似乎已经厌倦了你追我逐的游戏。

“不许动。”

一辆蓝色高速跑车迎面而来堵在拐角，迅速变形后用枪指向漂移。

“啰嗦？”剑士一眼便认出了来者，同时注意到了对方门翼上的警徽。好吧——实乃意外之“喜”。

“举起手来。”

漂移十分配合地照做了。违抗并非明智之举，随之引发的冲突更可能使他们暴露于塔恩面前。

“你是漂移？”与前同事兼老朋友意外相遇的啰嗦满头问号，“你不在寻光号上，来这儿干什么？而且你怎么换了身黑色涂装？……你难不成是恐怖分子的同伙？”

“不是！”漂移一边疯狂摆手，一边腹诽着啰嗦过于快速的思维，“我和救护车出来度蜜月，半路出了点差错，原定计划暂时搁置……我追踪信号来到这里，为了查明一些事，也为了给我的朋友找到解药。”他有意略去了平行宇宙的部分——想必那只会剪不断理还乱。

“那么，我们的目标是一致的。”

“对付塔恩这么棘手的家伙，他们只派了你一个人来？”

啰嗦看上去比漂移更惊讶：“当然！塔恩及其霸天虎执法部门始终是威震天和平方针的忠实拥趸。上级认为他的反常举动肯定事出有因……”

漂移扶额。他该怎么向这个岁月静好的啰嗦解释，这个塔恩和他们所熟知的那位完全不同，是个嗜杀如麻、恶行累累的魔王？

声波的通讯突然接了进来。漂移这才想起，他本来应该在接近仓储区后和声波互相汇报。

“情况如何？”

“我已到达目的地。出了点意外，不过我顺利搞定了。”

“意外？”

“我遇到了一位朋友——是这个宇宙的啰嗦。他也在追查着相同的线索。”

漂移和啰嗦交换了一个眼神，开始分头行动，各自钻进了附近集装箱之间的狭窄缝隙，向信号源进一步靠近。

“我们应该尽量避免和这个平行宇宙的原住民接触，以免增加风险。”情报官的语气稍显不悦。

“你还有多久能到？”

“大约三分钟。”

令声波意外的是，通讯频道中忽然传来一个遥远而熟悉的男中音，似鬼魅般摄人芯魄：“看呐，这不是许久未见的狂派叛徒还有速度之星吗？你们并不是我在等的人——但这不代表我不会享受杀死你们的过程。”

“他从哪儿冒出来的？”——漂移的声音。

“我们被发现了！”——陌生的声音。应该是啰嗦。

接着，声波在通讯中听到了一连串拔刀出鞘、金属碰撞、枪支开火的音效。一片嘈杂之中，漂移大声呼喊：“快跑，声波，跑得越远越好！现在掉头还来得及……”

“怎么回事？”

漂移倒吸了一口冷气。

“……塔恩开始唱歌了。”

15

事实证明，塔恩从不吝啬于制造戏剧性。当他的表演欲上线时，天为幕，地作场，整个世界都是他的舞台。而漂移觉得，包括他、啰嗦和迄今为止第一次露面的卡隆在内，也许都是来给塔恩伴舞的。

一首死亡的舞曲，在融合炮紫色的光束中拉开序幕。

塔恩：[Go away—for the trap is set and waits for its prey! 走开吧——因为陷阱已经设好，只待猎物上钩！]

可惜的是，漂移没能听到塔恩的倾情献唱。此刻的他进退维谷。为了屏蔽塔恩的异能，他必须关掉音频接收器，但这样做也会削弱他对环境的反应能力，使得卡隆能更加出其不意地对他进行偷袭。

塔恩：[You have come here 你来到此处]

[in pursuit of your deepest urge 追寻内心最深处的渴望]

[in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent 追寻那迄今为止尚未言明的心愿]

而另一边，啰嗦的情况更不容乐观。他直接对上了塔恩，而二者火力差距过于悬殊。蔚蓝的跑车在塔恩密集的扫射下闪转腾挪，毫无还手之机。

塔恩：[I have brought you 我带你来到此地]

[that our passions may fuse and merge 让你我的炽热激情融为一体]

[In your mind you've already succumbed to me 在你的脑海中，你已臣服于我]

[dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me 舍弃一切抵抗，彻底臣服于我]

漂移在明，卡隆在暗。这位盲眼的情报专家其余感官格外灵敏，被迫关闭了听觉的漂移挥剑格挡，处处提防，应接不暇。啰嗦在集装箱之间左拐右绕，一路来到漂移身后，拍了拍漂移的背。

擦肩而过的刹那，剑客读出了他的唇语——

“打开你的音频接收器”

塔恩：[Now you are here with me 如今你我一同在此]

[No second thoughts, you've decided 绝无它念，你决心已定]

啰嗦冲他又比划又挥舞手臂，看上去十万火急。漂移半信半疑地照做了，旋即他惊讶地发现，自己的火种丝毫没有受到伤害。

“想不想交换舞伴？”啰嗦提议。他很高兴漂移总算能听到他在说什么了。

“好主意！”

漂移瞬间与他的临时搭档交换眼神，调转方向而去。但他仍有一个问题尚未明了。

“塔恩没有在歌声中使用异能。究竟为什么？”

塔恩：[Past the point of no return 踏上不归之路]

[No backward glances 莫再回首背后]

[Our games of make-believe are at an end 我们的伪装游戏行将结束]

“兴许是因为，导致热破锁死的是某种逻辑病毒，而它只能通过特定的某首歌传播。又或者他只是芯情好，想放声高歌一曲。”

熟悉的电子音自通讯中响起。漂移吓了一跳：“声波！你一直没有挂掉通讯？”

“当然。刚刚救护车分享了他的最新成果，可惜你似乎屏蔽了音频，错过了他的惊世突破。”

漂移此时已经拦下了塔恩。紫色坦克徒手接住他劈下的刀刃，借力将他甩至远处，撞在集装箱板的漂移吃痛地闷哼。

“我听到你们那边战况胶着了——再坚持一分钟。”

“我不是让你撤退吗！”

“抱歉，我和塔恩还有笔帐要算。”

塔恩：[Past all thought of "if" or "when" 不再思考“如果”抑或“何时”]

[No use resisting 抵抗皆是徒劳]

[Abandon thought and let the dream descend 抛弃重重思虑，且让幻梦沉沦]

凭借自身超乎寻常的高速，啰嗦在与卡隆的对抗中渐渐占据上风。卡隆的感官异常敏锐，而啰嗦比他更快，躲开他的电流攻击轻而易举。但漂移就没那么好受了。他被塔恩抓住脖颈提至半空，后脑壳重重撞在集装箱上，如此往复。

“三十秒。”声波在通讯中说道，“不得不承认，他唱得确实不错。”

“现在……可不是……通敌的好时机啊。”漂移艰难地挤出一句回复。尽管他不无悲哀地意识到，声波和塔恩都是霸天虎，他们或许并不需要什么“通敌”。

“别担芯。”漂移几乎听到声波在面具背后咬牙切齿。

“他伤了热破，我和他没完。”

塔恩：[What raging fire shall flood the soul? 何种愤怒火焰将淹没你我的灵魂？]

[What rich desire unlocks its door? 何种丰饶欲念能开启它的门扉？]

[What sweet seduction lies before us? 何种甜蜜诱惑正横亘你我的面前？]

“玩够了吗，塔恩？别忘了我们的任务。”卡隆在内线通讯中提醒道，语气并不像下级对于上级应有的敬畏。塔恩似乎并没有停下来的意愿。他注视着黑红涂装的剑士在他掌心挣扎，犹如被擒住翅膀的飞蛾。

“‘指挥家’迟早会按捺不住，加入到这场混乱交响中来。届时游戏才真正开始。”

“所有这些杀戮、这些骚乱，以及这首歌，都是为了引他现身对吗？”

卡隆了然一笑，空洞的眼窝望向无垠夜空。一架深蓝的穿梭机疾掠而过。

“我想，你翘首以盼的‘指挥家’终于肯赏光了。”

声波毫不客气地给塔恩来了一顿扫射作为见面礼。随后他将穿梭机设置为自动模式，自己则从舱门一跃而下，顺势扑向塔恩。巨大的冲击力迫使紫色坦克在地面滑行出相当远的一段距离，留下深深的摩擦印。塔恩也没打算手下留情，他不明所以地笑了一声，将声波拉近，以便那比通常型号更敏感的音频接收器不会漏掉他所唱的每一个音节。

塔恩：[Past the point of no return 踏上不归之路]

[the final threshold 越过最后那道门]

[What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? 何种温润难言的秘密将向你我展现？]

[Beyond the point of no return... 在不归之路的尽头……]

16

利用他们过于贴近的距离，声波开启了肩炮，正中塔恩的霸天虎图腾面具。他被塔恩懊恼地甩到一旁，迅速调整姿势，重新站起身来。

在对方惊讶、甚至惊喜的目光中，声波昂首，顺着塔恩的旋律唱了下去。

声波：[You have brought me 你已带我前来]

[to that moment where words run dry 这词句枯竭干涸的时刻]

[to that moment where speech disappears into silence 这言语消隐无声的时刻]

漂移与声波同时集火塔恩，与此同时，啰嗦继续向警局呼叫支援。然而他并不知道，即便有再多援兵赶到，也只能将那必然的结果推迟几分钟而已。

刀光剑影、枪林弹雨点燃了漆黑的夜，成为这场音乐剧绝妙的布景。得以脱身的卡隆默默退去，消隐于身后的黑暗。

在这夜之乐章[11]中纵情沉沦吧——他还有任务必须完成。

没有人注意到霸天虎制裁部门情报官的退场。漂移与塔恩近身作战，啰嗦提供远程火力支援，而声波以其肩部的扩音器为塔恩持续造成干扰。与此同时，他的歌声并未停止。

声波：[I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why 我已来到此地，不知原因几何]

[In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent 在脑海中我已勾勒出你我躯体交缠，放纵而无言]

[And now I am here with you 如今我与你在此]

[No second thoughts, I've decided 绝无它念，我决心已定]

声波无法不忽视歌词的露骨深意。但既然塔恩开始了这个游戏，他唯有以其人之道还治其人之身，用全然的恨意而非爱意去演绎，伴随着每一招致命的攻击。

塔恩却听得饶有兴致。声波是位造诣丝毫不亚于他的音乐大师，一位他寻觅已久的知音。那蓝白涂装的机体可以波澜不惊地炫耀驾驭声音的种种技巧，可此刻的他毫不掩饰自身的怒火，这让塔恩感到某种……殊荣。如果他们不必如此兵戎相见，说不定能坐下来好好谈谈——以霸天虎的方式。

只是对塔恩而言，万事从没有什么“如果”。

声波：[Past the point of no return 踏上不归之路]

[no going back now 不再回首背后]

[our passion-play has now at last begun 你我的激情游戏此刻终于展开]

惊险地避开擦身而过的又一发融合炮，声波突然萌生了一个大胆的想法。塔恩看似对他们无差别攻击，但其实始终在朝某个特定的方向前进。也许他的行动并非漫无目的，而是……某种更加宏伟的计划的一部分。

他把自己的猜想在内置通讯告诉了漂移。果不其然，当他的警官朋友浏览该地区的仓储清单时，注意到了一件非比寻常的货物。

欧米伽III型信号增幅器。

声波不知道这种只存在于传闻中的技术为何会沦落至极速星，不过几天以来的经历已经让他见怪不怪了。但他知道的是，有了这个装置，加上任意一个基站，就能把任意信号传遍宇宙的任何角落。

漂移发出一声惊叹，却不是因为声波的推理。一幢巨大的黑影正自他们头顶缓缓接近，所及之处星空亦为之消隐。

是“和平暴政”号。

声波：[Past all thought of right or wrong 不再思考是非对错]

[One final question 唯有最终的问题]

[How long should we two wait before we're one? 还需多久你我才能合而为一？]

塔恩工于音律，也同样擅长掌控战斗的节奏。三对一的交战中他非但没有占据下风，甚至能够全身而退——“几乎”全身而退。缠人的剑士成功地在他的装甲上留下了几道伤口，正汩汩地渗出能量液。不过，这并不妨碍他继续自己的计划。

“和平暴政”号降落时的气浪险些将他们掀翻在地。如声波所猜想的那样，塔恩启动了手腕上的某种力场牵引装置，拖起一只赤红的集装箱向前来迎接他的飞船走去。三辆跑车自然不会任他得逞。啰嗦冲在最前面，但他和塔恩无论体型差还是力量差都过于悬殊，像只玩偶般被塔恩猛地甩到一旁。漂移与声波追逐塔恩直上登舰坡道的后一秒，“和平暴政”号开始缓缓升空。

声波：[When will the blood begin to race 我们的血液何时才能开始奔腾]

[The sleeping bud burst into bloom 沉睡的种子何时才能绽放成花]

情报官和剑士在通讯中飞快达成共识。声波吸引塔恩的注意力，而漂移趁机破坏塔恩的力场牵引装置，以切断他与集装箱之间的连接。

增幅器绝对不能落入塔恩手中。否则，整个宇宙都将在《波西米亚狂想曲》的旋律中生灵涂炭。

声波：[When will the flames at last consume us? 熊熊烈火何时才能将我们焚烧殆尽？]

仿佛回应着声波的提问，沉寂许久的塔恩加入了和声之中。

塔恩&声波：[Past the point of no return 踏上不归之路]

[the final threshold 越过最后那道门]

声波有意拉近他和塔恩之间的距离，看上去宛如一支你退我进、步调急切而凌乱的卡波耶拉舞。他们的声部两相交织，共同谱写出这首杀机暗藏的二重唱，于漆黑寂静的夜空中共振、回响。

塔恩&声波：[the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn 桥已跨过，伫立静观任其毁燃]

塔恩不使用异能的原因似乎终于揭晓。随着他的歌声愈加高亢，仓储区的集装箱犹如链式反应般被接连引爆。当“声纹炸弹”这个词出现在声波意识中时，数百米下方的地面已经化为火海。

塔恩&声波：[We've passed the point of no return... 我们已踏上不归之路……]

不，声波想。还没有结束。

借着爆炸传来的余波，声波停在恰到好处的距离向塔恩发射声浪，将紫色坦克震了个趔趄。漂移趁其不备绕后偷袭，剑刃干净利落地斩断了力场装置，一切都发生在瞬息之间。恼羞成怒的塔恩扼住漂移脆弱的颈部管线，将他高高提起，同时用空着的那只手发射融合炮，将扑过来的声波击飞至数十米开外。

声波痛苦地蜷曲在地面。他的胸腔几乎被贯穿，幸而此次没有任何一个磁带随他前来，否则后果不堪设想。

塔恩没有理会声波——眼下更要紧的是处理掉手中这个不停挣扎的剑士。他拎着漂移的脖颈走向登舰平台边缘，目睹他徒劳地挣扎踢打。

“我已经杀过你一次，可惜那时寻光号上还有太多目标，只能草草了事。”

塔恩接住他劈来的刀刃，然后将它们掷出飞船之外，一把又一把。

“……这一次，我会好好享受杀死你的每一秒钟。”

“那你可要加把劲儿才行。”

漂移抽出藏于背后的大剑，径直朝塔恩的火种舱捅去。出乎意料地，刃尖传来了柔软而黏稠的触感。黑红的反物质自塔恩胸前漫溢而出，紧紧缠住剑身，如同一只手将它缓缓抽了出来。紫色坦克嫌恶地扔掉那把大剑，任其滑出船外。

趁塔恩解决漂移的工夫，声波拖行着受伤的残躯，将集装箱中的信号增幅器推到了登舰斜坡。增幅器在重力的作用下加速滚落，坠入夜空，直至消失于无边火海。

“看来你还是失手了。”漂移近乎干咳地笑着。施虐者加重了手上的力道，淡紫的能量液自剑士嘴角涌出。即便如此他也没有流露出丝毫恐惧——而他想，这应该让塔恩失望了。

“增幅器根本无足轻重，就和你一样。”塔恩以戏谑的眼神回敬，“你们只能推迟我的计划，而无法阻止必然的发生。我已经得到我所寻求的了。”

漂移痛得呲牙咧嘴。借助余光他看到机库角落中的声波，已经倒在一片能量液泊中失去意识。但他没有时间去惊愕了。

两管融合炮同时贯穿了他的腹腔。

“飞吧。”

喷射而出的能量液划出一道抛物线，塔恩优雅地松开手，目送黑红涂装的剑士成为下方无限小的一点。随后他走向声波，架起那具比他小一号的机体朝医务室走去，动作近乎轻柔。

“真可惜，”他满怀恶趣味地凑到声波的音频接收器旁，“你只有活着才能发挥用途。”

漂移偶尔会看到幻觉。预言性的幻觉。

此刻他正无止境地坠落，夜风猎猎自身侧呼啸而过，逐渐冰冻他的感官。

漫天的火光中，他瞥见一个湛蓝的剪影，如同沉默的幽灵，散发着切伦科夫辐射般幽微的光。他浮于半空，俯瞰着尘世的纷乱喧嚣，直至淹没于冲天的火焰之中。

而漂移不明白，为什么那个剪影会是声波的形象。

一双手接住了他。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7]德尔塔城（the city of Delta），极速星首都，由于作者没有看过中文版的Exodus三部曲，译名可能不准确。  
> [8]致敬音乐剧《耶稣基督万世巨星》。  
> [9]声波的发言引用自叔本华的Parerga and Paralipomena，此处稍作改编，原文如下："Suppose the human race were removed to Utopia where everything grew automatically and pigeons flew about ready roasted; where everyone at once found his sweetheart and had no difficulty in keeping her; then people would die of boredom or hang themselves; or else they would fight, throttle, and murder one another and so cause themselves more suffering than is now laid upon them by nature." 并且，声波的“预言”将在下章得到应验——在这个不算乌托邦的乌托邦里，有人扣下扳机，有人大开杀戒。  
> [10]《失塞托邦》化用自约翰·弥尔顿所著《失乐园》。“Sigillum Dei Aemaeth”一句同样出自此书。  
> [11]夜之乐章（The Music of the Night）为歌剧魅影曲目之一。


	4. Aria on Peace | 和平咏叹调

只要我一息尚存，我就称你为我的一切。  
只要我一诚不灭，我就感觉到你在我的四围。任何事情我都来请教你，任何时候我都把我的爱献予你。  
只要我一息尚存，我就永不把你藏匿。  
只要把我和你的意旨锁在一起的脚镣还留着一小段，你的意旨就在我的生命中实现——这脚镣就是你的爱。  
Let only that little be left of me whereby I may name thee my all.  
Let only that little be left of my will whereby I may feel thee on every side, and come to thee in everything, and offer to thee my love every moment.  
Let only that little be left of me whereby I may never hide thee.  
Let only that little of my fetters be left whereby I am bound with thy will, and thy purpose is carried out in my life and that is the fetter of thy love.  
——Gitangali verse 34 by Rabindranath Tagore

17

“漂移。”

有谁在呼唤着他。朦胧夜色中一个逆光的剪影，遥不可及又近在咫尺。

“漂移！”

痛楚像尖刀蔓延于四肢百骸，能量水平过低的火种艰难地搏动于胸腔，对他而言早已不是什么陌生的体验。每个塞伯坦人都会有一段类似保护机制的回忆，它会在极端痛苦的情况下反复播放，刺激具有安慰作用的物质分泌。

而漂移的保护机制是救护车。

他永远记忆犹新的，是自己在小巷车间里的手术台上醒来，红白相间的医疗单位将手温柔地搭在他的肩，说“放他一马吧，派克斯，他久经磨难”。[12]

可这一次，将他从死亡边缘拉回的声音并不属于救护车。漂移知道，他的伴侣不可能会来。他发出的求救信号始终未收到回复……方才的激战一定损坏了他的通信装置。

“撑住，漂移！我这就带你去最近的医院！”

光学镜头渐渐聚焦，漂移终于辨认出了那熟悉的蓝色身影。是啊，还会有谁呢？

“别下线！保持清醒！”啰嗦喊道，“否则就别想再见到你的救护车了！”

至于他是怎么知道的，原因显而易见——从刚才开始漂移就在断断续续地重复着救护车的名字。那一定是对漂移非常重要的存在，啰嗦想。而这确实起到了效果。漂移用尽最后的力气抓住啰嗦的手臂，对他说，“务必打开我的火种舱”。

剑士发完“舱”字的音节前就昏迷下线了。啰嗦火急火燎地带他赶到了德尔塔市中心医院，然后把漂移的话原封不动地复述给了击倒——急诊值班的主治医生。稳定住漂移的生命体征之后，这位亮闪闪的红色跑车将信将疑地照做了。果不其然，在漂移的火种舱底座上，他发现了一行字。

“如果这个傻小子再度置身险境，请立即呼叫：276709”[13]

击倒意识到，那是一串宇宙通讯识别码。每个塞伯坦人自出生起便内置此种编码，作为他们独一无二的序列号，也是内置通讯频道的编号。这段号码只有六位，因此击倒猜测，它的拥有者应该是较早一批的机型。

下方还有一行更小的字。击倒不得不拿来了放大镜才看得清——无论是谁刻下了这些，他想，一定既缺乏幽默感又傲慢至极。

那行针尖般的小字写道，“为您带来的不便深感抱歉。”

六秒钟后，救护车的内置频道传来一则通讯请求。

18

一周前。

塔恩在蔚蓝的花海最后一次见到威震天。诚如众人所言，他昔日的偶像已然背叛了霸天虎大业，胸前猩红的汽车人标志如同火焰般刺眼。

“我希望你临死之前能明白一件事。”

那枚狂派面具曾由威震天亲手为塔恩戴上，而今被他亲手夺去——某种意义上的物归原主。随后象征信仰的两管融合炮被一并粉碎。

“……你的一切所作所为都毫无意义。”[14]

威震天如是说着，为他的躯体和精神判了双重死刑。

讽刺的是，塔恩并没有死去；尽管他的状态也称不上“活着”。漂浮于无形无状的黑暗中，他逐渐失去了时间与空间的概念。鉴于是反物质吞噬了他，塔恩想，他理应来到了所谓的“狄拉克之海”。

至少他还没有忘记哲拉萨斯高等技术学院的量子物理课。假设真实存在的电子只能具有正能量态，而整个真空中密密麻麻地充满了负能量态的电子，二者分别对应物质和反物质，正是它们构成了最初的宇宙。而那由无限多的、均一排布的、不可被观测的、具有负质量和负电荷的电子所构成的真空，便是狄拉克之海。

于是，在这没有光、没有运动、没有变化、没有区分的世界里，塔恩陷入了永恒的沉睡。直到他被核裂变般的异常高温唤醒。

视野之中，一点蓝光翩迁而至。

在彼时的塔恩看来，那枚光点就仿佛灵魂行者的火种之花——会飞行的那种。它散发着切伦科夫辐射般的幽幽蓝光，以自在而优雅的轨迹划破重重黑暗。紫色坦克下意识地伸出手去，试图抓住那道光，却只见它从掌心穿过。

塔恩检索数据库，终于在“地球”条目下匹配到了那奇特的轮廓。一种名为“蝴蝶”的碳基生命。

翻飞的蝴蝶最终落于他的鼻尖，恍若鬼魅。在塔恩仍旧惊诧于此种“生物”的奇谲瑰丽之时，炽热而眩目的蓝光将他笼罩，令他陷入雪盲般的失明。0.3秒后，视觉系统重新上线，而他觉得自己的内置计时器一定坏掉了。

因为他倒在了再熟悉不过的舰桥——霸天虎执法部门的母舰。

变形形态为重型坦克的塔恩，落地时伴随着“咚”的一声巨响。视野中的蓝色蝴蝶仍未消散，盘旋在空荡荡的舰桥。就在此时，伫立星图前查看航向的机体循声转身，双方陷入了不约而同的震惊，以及沉默。

他是塔恩。他们都是“塔恩”。只不过这位舰长显然要风光得多，他的面具仍旧完好无损，右臂的双管融合炮光亮如新。

“欢迎来到‘和平共鸣’号。”另一个塔恩向他伸出手。握住它的同时，塔恩瞥见了墙壁上的三行标语。

“自由”

“和平”

“力量”

事情变得越发有趣了，塔恩想。

19

舰长室中坐着两个塔恩，而这通常情况下并不会发生。为了便于区分，塔恩自作主张地将这位“和平共鸣”号的舰长称为塔恩'——原因很简单，他坚信自己才是“真实”的那一个，而面前这位满口仁义道德的和平卫士仅仅是假冒伪劣。[15]

“和平卫士”——这种名号被冠以霸天虎执法部门，是多么离谱的一件事。塔恩的脸上已经没有了面具，因此他只能极力控制表情。他佯装波澜不惊地聆听着，表现得像一只温顺的涡轮狐狸。塔恩'从最基础的信息开始科普，比如塞伯坦实行联邦制与总统共和制，现任总统是红蜘蛛、副总统是警车、众议院议长是震荡波。

听到尖叫鬼的名字时塔恩简直气笑了。不过，比起塞伯坦政坛那点尔虞我诈，他更关心另一个问题。

“威震天呢？”

于是塔恩'说，他们的威震天是众望所归的银河帝国总统，而霸天虎执法部门是直属总统的特别行动小组，是塞伯坦的维和部队，是威震天和平方针的忠实拥趸。接着他列举了一串DJD光荣事迹——塔恩自是兴味索然。

“他自始至终都坚信和平道路吗？”他适时打断了对方的滔滔不绝。而塔恩'答得不假思索：“当然。谁如果质疑这一点，谁就是耸人听闻、大逆不道。”

他继续听着，情感模块深处一股无名火起。整个世界都像是一个荒谬的玩笑，像是叛变为汽车人的威震天的春秋大梦，像是……他最厌恶的模样。

“你还好吗？”对方似乎注意到了他心不在焉。塔恩点点头，表示他仅仅在处理过大的信息量。他关闭了光学镜，只有一瞬，而幻觉般的蝴蝶仍旧飞舞如常。

蝴蝶是不存在于塞伯坦人认知中的物种。

所以，无论你是谁，这就是你想告诉我的对吗。

万物皆虚，万事皆允——难道不是吗？[16]

塔恩兀自笑了起来。“一派胡言，”他在塔恩'惊愕的注视下起身，“……你根本不明白。”

也许这并不是他的错，塔恩想。这一切从最开始就是错的。威震天才是那个误入歧途者，而面前这个傻瓜只不过像曾经的他自己一样，对威震天的理念深信不疑。

“你将威震天的话语奉为圭臬，你甘愿为他出生入死、赴汤蹈火，”塔恩笑着摇摇头，“你我何其相似啊。天真的飞蛾，被火焰的光芒所诱惑，全然不知自己终将毁灭的命运……”

“看看我，”塔恩凑上前，“这就是誓死追随他的代价。这就是忠贞不二的回报。残破不堪的外表，支离破碎的灵魂。”

塔恩'警惕地向后退去。“我不知道你在说什么。”他的融合炮蓄势待发，“威震天从未背叛过霸天虎事业。他永远不会……”

猩红的反物质自塔恩胸口的裂隙喷涌而出，刹那之间凝结为刃，干净利落地斩断了瞄准着他的那条右臂。

“……无可救药。”塔恩拾起余温尚存的残肢，将融合炮戴在自己臂间，尺寸刚好。塔恩'朝他扑来，两台紫色坦克顷刻间陷入缠斗，但塔恩知道，胜负已定。他比他更绝望，更身经百战，更不惜一切。

最终，他扼住另一个自己的咽喉，用膝盖将垂死挣扎的他固定在墙面上，如同无数次把玩到手的猎物那般。

“你不配戴上这副面具。”他的指尖在锋利的金属边缘轻柔游走，“你对霸天虎一无所知。”

这个图腾代表了太多重含义。欺骗也好，杀戮也好，暴政也好，但绝不该是“和平”。

用炮管抵住对手的胸腔，塔恩轻车熟路地找到了面甲的开关，将那深紫的面具一把夺去——像威震天曾对他所做的一样。

“如果这是场噩梦……你甚至不配从中醒来。”

戴上面具，扣下扳机，一切都仅在瞬息之间。塔恩'倒在地上，胸前被巨大的空洞贯穿。而塔恩凝视着那个漆黑的空腔，一度鲜活的火种在其中渐渐熄灭，仿佛他的一部分业已随之死去。

20

是日，“和平共鸣”号警报四起。明灭闪烁的红光之中，塔恩穿行于甲板，犹如缄默的复仇之灵。

旧伤新伤一并隐隐作痛，胸腔中的反物质随他的愤怒而不停悸动，蚕食着他的火种。是的，一度流淌于威震天体内的反物质，如今也附着在了塔恩身上。想必它们是随他一起离开了狄拉克之海，并与他形成了某种独特的共生关系。那句老话怎么讲来着？杀不死你的，终究会使你更加强大。

每当他的情绪无法抑制的时候……包括从前每一次，他的变形齿轮传来难耐的电流的时候，他都会播放起一首音乐。

G弦上的咏叹调。熟悉的旋律在内置频道响起，就仿佛威震天再度站在他身后，用那双葬送了无数生命的手握住他的手，指引他执起琴弓。这是帮助他适应崭新躯体的训练，亦是他们精神的调谐。

自那时起塔恩便明白——他是破坏大帝亲手调弦的乐器，他的意志便是乐手的意志，所有的安魂曲、狂想曲都只为一人而鸣奏。

“……威震天。”

他把一个塞伯坦人所能领略的一切美好、一切残酷都教给了塔恩。他曾是塔恩的整个世界。

“为什么。为什么……”

咏叹调一如既往安详而舒缓，却再也无法带给他与往日相同的慰藉，唯有痛苦永恒。就像视野中飞舞不息的蓝色蝴蝶。

被警报吸引而来的海拉斯向塔恩发起攻击。塔恩杀死了他。随后是提萨拉斯和青丘。面对这些和昔日战友相仿的面容，他也毫不心慈手软——对于没有灵魂的傀儡而言，死亡何尝不是一种解脱？

他找遍整艘“和平共鸣”号也没有见到嚼嚼和钢镚的踪影，但他很快意识到了原因。如果这个世界的DJD信奉和平，那么自然也就不会有大屠杀，也不会有秘密特工。一切都如此合情合理……又如此令他生厌。

最终他回到原点，在舰长室遇到了卡隆。塔恩装备融合炮的手停在半空——或许是因为这个红黄相间的机体的气质，与其他所有人都不一样。他没有流露出敌意，仅仅是怀抱着塔恩'冷却的遗体，画面犹如米开朗基罗的《圣殇》。沉默的卡隆看上去悲痛不已。也许这个世界的他们是火种伴侣，塔恩不禁揣测。

“你能看到蝴蝶，对吗？”

似是注意到了来者，卡隆抬起头，用空无一物的眼眶打量着他。

“……因为我也一样。”

塔恩看到他笑容的刹那，却感受到灵魂被洞穿般的悚然。“蝴蝶究竟是什么？”他问。

“塞伯坦人的认知中不存在‘蝴蝶’这个物种，因此它的出现意味着，存在即虚无。”卡隆向他缓缓走来，没有丝毫恐惧，恍若阔别重逢的故友。

“蝴蝶的世界才是真实的世界。即便在那里，你曾毫不留恋地扯下我的头颅……”纤细的红色手指攀上塔恩左臂，“……它也仍旧真切无比。”

“这也是我亲手挖掉自己光学镜头的原因——为了看清真相。唯见真相。”

“你还知道些什么？”塔恩饶有兴致地眯起光镜。

“我知道你充满困惑。我也知道，谁能给予你所寻求的答案。”卡隆指向全息星图，“震荡波始终在寻找‘蝴蝶综合征’的病例。我想他会很高兴见到你。”

塔恩没有拒绝这个提议。但在出发之前，还有最后一件事。

他来到了舰桥。他要以昔日同僚的机油与能量液为墨，让墙壁上的标语重新变得完整。

“无用即自由”

“暴政即和平”

“饥饿即力量”[17]

大功告成的塔恩设定好航向，双手交叠胸前，向寂静的深空发出宣告。

“自此刻起，这艘飞船更名为‘和平暴政’号。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12]台词出自More Than Meets The Eye #9。  
> [13]这串数字出自《银河系搭车客指南》，是一个非常神奇的概率。如果你感到好奇，不妨去读读第8章，你会笑着回来的。  
> [14]台词出自More Than Meets The Eye #55。与上文救护车的台词相似的是，此处闪回旨在表明漂移、救护车、塔恩都是来自原本的IDW宇宙，而不是（像啰嗦和另一个塔恩那样）被创造出来的。  
> [15]A和A'常用于表示对称的事物。而整个第19节如果用拉康的镜像理论阐释，可以理解为塔恩同通过杀死自我（或者对自我的认同）的方式，完成了自我的异化。  
> [16] "Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt"，引自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》第69篇：“影子”。这一节恰如其分地描述了塔恩与威震天的关系，摘录原文如下：  
> 我与你一同，游走于最遥远、最冷酷的世界。犹如一个幽灵，自愿飞跃于冬日屋顶与冰雪之上。  
> 我与你一同，竭力进入每一片禁忌之地，每一处最为恶劣最为遥远之所。  
> 我与你一同，粉碎了我心灵素来敬重之物，推翻了一切界石与偶像，追随那最危险的愿望——真的，我一度跨越了每种罪恶。  
> 我与你一同，荒废了对言辞、价值与赫赫声名的信仰。  
> 当魔鬼褪下皮，他的名号不也将随之脱落么？也许，魔鬼本身即是——一张表皮。  
> “万物皆虚，万事皆允”：我这样劝说自己，全身心地投入最冰冷的水中。  
> [17]标语的格式致敬《一九八四》。
> 
> 附：L'assasymphonie歌词  
> Cette nuit  
> 昨夜  
> Intenable insomnie  
> 辗转无眠  
> La folie me guette  
> 癫狂已窥伺许久  
> Je suis ce que je fuis  
> 我逃离了我自己  
> Je subis  
> 我忍受着  
> Cette cacophonie  
> 那切锯着我脑袋的  
> Qui me scie la tête  
> 杂乱的音符  
> Assommante harmonie  
> 推翻了原先的谐调  
> Elle me dit  
> 它们仿佛在对我说  
> Tu paieras tes délits  
> "你将为你的罪行付出代价  
> Quoi qu’il advienne  
> 不管发生什么  
> On traîne ses chaînes  
> 你都得背负你的锁链  
> Ses peines  
> 和你的痛苦"  
> Je voue mes nuits  
> 我将我的夜晚  
> A l’assasymphonie  
> 献祭给了杀戮交响乐  
> Aux requiems  
> 和安魂曲  
> Tuant par dépit  
> 几近被自己播撒下的怨恨  
> Ce que je sème  
> 折磨致死  
> Je voue mes nuits  
> 我将我的夜晚  
> A l’assasymphonie  
> 献祭给了杀戮交响乐  
> Et aux blasphèmes  
> 和亵渎神灵的辱骂  
> J’avoue je maudis  
> 我诅咒所有相爱的人  
> Tous ceux qui s’aiment  
> 对此我供认不讳  
> L’ennemi  
> 敌人  
> Tapi dans mon esprit  
> 就潜伏在我的灵魂之中  
> Fête mes défaites  
> 庆祝着我的失败  
> Sans répit me défie  
> 毫不给我喘息地再次宣战  
> Je renie  
> 我背弃  
> La fatale hérésie  
> 那致命的邪说  
> Qui ronge mon être  
> 它啃噬着我的生命  
> Je veux renaître  
> 我想要重生  
> Renaître  
> 重生  
> Je voue mes nuits  
> 我将我的夜晚  
> A l’assasymphonie  
> 献祭给了杀戮交响乐  
> Aux requiems  
> 和安魂曲  
> Tuant par dépit  
> 几近被自己播撒下的怨恨  
> Ce que je sème  
> 折磨致死  
> Je voue mes nuits  
> 我将我的夜晚  
> A l’assasymphonie  
> 献祭给了杀戮交响乐  
> Et aux blasphèmes  
> 和亵渎神灵的辱骂  
> J’avoue je maudis  
> 我诅咒所有相爱的人  
> Tous ceux qui s’aiment  
> 对此我供认不讳  
> Pleurent les violons de ma vie  
> 生命的小提琴在哭泣悼念  
> La violence de mes envies  
> 我渴望的暴力  
> Siphonnée symphonie  
> 毫不交响的交响曲  
> Déconcertant concerto  
> 未能协奏的协奏曲  
> Je joue sans toucher le Do  
> 我始终触不到美好的音符  
> Mon talent sonne faux  
> 我的才能徒有虚名  
> Je noie mon ennui  
> 在对音乐的痴迷中  
> Dans la mélomanie  
> 我淹溺于我的烦恼  
> Je tue mes phobies  
> 在那不和谐的音调中  
> Dans la désharmonie  
> 我扼杀了我的恐惧  
> Je voue mes nuits  
> 我将我的夜晚  
> A l’assasymphonie (l’assasymphonie)  
> 献祭给了杀戮交响乐  
> Aux requiems (Aux requiems)  
> 和安魂曲  
> Tuant par dépit  
> 几近被自己播撒下的怨恨  
> Ce que je sème  
> 折磨致死  
> Je voue mes nuits  
> 我将我的夜晚  
> A l’assasymphonie  
> 献祭给了杀戮交响乐  
> Et aux blasphèmes  
> 和亵渎神灵的辱骂  
> J’avoue je maudis  
> 我诅咒所有相爱的人  
> Tous ceux qui s’aiment  
> 对此我供认不讳


	5. Sickness Unto Death (Part One) | 致死的疾病（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了更佳的阅读体验，第五章拆成了上下两部分_(:з」∠)_震荡波与药师的登场解释了诸多伏笔，也引出了新的角色关系与新的悬念。救护车与击倒历经一番波折达成合作，但前方还有更多难关等待着他们。苏醒的漂移即将面对他难以解释的问题——这个世界的他和救护车都没有选择彼此。  
> 一切都像解不开的戈尔迪翁之结。但尘埃落定之后，在时间与空间的尽头，他们会重新审视彼此的羁绊，爱会更加历久弥坚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #之前可能对塔恩太偏心了，第五章请允许我用震荡波演示一下什么叫真正的偏心（叉腰）为了花式描写震荡波，第五章的篇幅甚至长到只能无奈拆成上下两部分……当然，我对每位出场角色的热爱都毫不逊色，请看塔恩、卡隆、药师、救护车、击倒、打击轮番大放异彩

正是这绝望、意即在自我中的疾病，乃是致死的疾病。  
绝望之人患着濒死的病。  
——索伦·克尔凯郭尔

21

当卡隆提出去找震荡波的时候，塔恩自然而然地以为，那位独眼的、冰冷的逻辑怪物会在他位于塞伯坦的实验室等待着他们。然而，随着“和平暴政”号接近目的地，他发现自己兴许猜错了。他们自边远星系一路驶向塞伯坦，却在达到轨道范围时从旁经过，朝哈德恩——塞伯坦所在星系的主恒星——调转航向。[18]

塔恩再度确认了星图，转而看向副驾驶席的卡隆。良久以来他缄默不语，空洞的眼眶凝视前方，仿佛径直望穿宇宙的无垠黑暗。而塔恩举起融合炮的同时，那双黑洞只是平静地注视着同样漆黑深邃的炮口。

“我们偏离了航路。”塔恩说。卡隆听出了他的弦外之音，微微颔首，收敛起任何可能被塔恩视为敌意的信号。这令他本身看上去也如同一个黑洞。

“我能理解。你屠杀了我的同僚和伴侣，所以你觉得，我会因此而恨你，继而背叛你。”

一抹难以捉摸的微笑在卡隆嘴角勾起。而塔恩不得不承认……即便深谙恐惧之道的他，偶尔也会像现在这样被恐惧攥紧火种。

“幸运的是，我没有‘恨’的生理机制。也许普神为我打开一扇门的同时，也关上了一扇窗：我生而带有制造电流的能力，却缺乏感受负面情绪的能力。因此，我平静地拥抱他们的死亡。”

……而你甚至告诉我这个世界没有因普拉塔和皮影戏，塔恩不无讽刺地想。某种意义上这倒也十分合理：被切除了额叶的实验动物不会意识到自己的反常来自于病变，而会将其视为理所应当。

蓝色的蝴蝶悠哉悠哉地扑闪着翅膀，盘旋于塔恩的视野中、卡隆的头雕旁。他们能看到相同的幻觉，因此，卡隆所见的自己说不定也被蝴蝶萦绕。某种程度上他们是相似的——这个想法令塔恩有些不寒而栗。

电椅用手轻轻搭上塔恩的炮管，仿佛爱抚嚼嚼的脊背时那样舒缓而轻柔。“请相信我，正如我相信你我的相遇，和震荡波曾说过的一样，是某种必然。”

紫坦厌烦了这番故弄玄虚。“所以震荡波究竟在哪儿？”

“在他的实验室。”卡隆再度望向前方，“实际上，我们已经很接近了。”

飞船于寂静的真空中向哈德恩徐徐驶去，那景象恰如一粒电子划过平静的示波器。塔恩终于得以看清，主恒星的外围环绕着一层类似戴森球的正多面体结构，远观纤细若无物，唯有靠得足够近，才能一睹那无数三角形框架构成的、绵延上千万公里的金属网络的真容。

“你此刻所看到的，是塞伯坦文明有史以来历时最长、耗资最巨、转化效率最高的能源工程。”

卡隆对控制面板进行微调，使飞船对准框架结构最大、也最为突出的一个交点。紫坦终于放下了手，因为他意识到卡隆所言不虚——这确实是个实验室，并且可能是全宇宙位置最奇怪的一个。但他有何可惊讶的呢？那毕竟是震荡波所为。

“欢迎来到哲拉萨斯高等技术学院附属能源发展研究所。”

22

“和平暴政”号泊于船坞，塔恩与卡隆一前一后走出气闸，迎接他们的唯有空旷的走廊。此时正值寻光节假期，塞伯坦为数不多的公休之一，研究所上下一片冷清——也为他们的会面提供了绝好的时机。

穿过力场门的同时，卡隆的终端传来了一条通讯请求。

“好久不见，我两位可爱的得意门生。”震荡波议长的笑脸出现在全息投影上，“原谅我的招待不周，但我为你们准备的惊喜只能在特定的地点呈现。接下来请移步L-29区。”

塔恩已经太久没有见过这张意气风发的政治家面孔，久到他的记忆开始模糊；但他能够确定的是，印象中的哲拉萨斯高等技术学院绝不是这副模样。那时学院连最基本的科研经费都捉襟见肘，在大部分学生看来，它更像一个隐于市井的、小巧精致的世外桃源，尽管那段时光对塔恩而言并不温馨。因此他深知，微笑只是震荡波闯荡政坛多年形成的人格面具，老谋深算如他，善于以充满亲和力的伪装来掩盖阴谋与獠牙。但卡隆看上去却充满期待——让塔恩不禁遐想，这个世界的震荡波也许并没有他记忆中那么不堪。

思绪游离间，L-29区的密封闸门已然开启。他们仍在室内，但伸手不见五指的黑暗造成了空间近乎无穷的错觉，唯一的光源来自数十米外的一扇巨大的落地窗，正对着那散发着灼目光芒的黄矮星——哈德恩。长桌背后，依稀可见震荡波逆光的轮廓，白金蓝三色涂装典雅而清爽，于恒星的光照下熠熠生辉。

哈德恩表面耀斑跃动、瞬息万变，而震荡波正凝视着窗外出神。是否所有的大费周章，包括覆盖整个天体的戴森网、修建于恒星旁的研究所、偌大而漆黑的办公室，都仅仅为了这片刻的惊鸿一瞥，为了如此近距离地沉浸于几乎永恒的、普照万物的辉光之中？

“我想你修建这座庞然巨物，不止是为了从恒星直接攫取能源吧。”塔恩不耐烦地双手抱胸。

震荡波毫不掩饰地挑眉。“是的。‘我之所以得以隐匿，是因为我站在巨人的肩上’。[19]正如一等星会让周围的六等星黯淡无光，像哈德恩这种恒星量级的天体的本征场强度，足以掩盖其0.3个秒差距内的任何渺小本征场。”他看到了塔恩狐疑的表情，“噢。你可以把本征场理解为个体所拥有的独一无二的能量信号，正是它维系着我们躯体的轮廓，使我们聚拢为我们自己，而非零散的一团原子。”

“总之，很高兴见到你们——干扰与安培。”震荡波轻车熟路地伸出手以示寒暄，但塔恩可没什么闲情叙旧。他没有握住那双手，而是径直上前，正对上震荡波玩味的目光。

“别装作一副认识我的模样。你根本不清楚在我的世界，你——敬爱的震荡波老师——对我做过什么。”紫坦冷哼一声，“况且，干扰已经死了，被威震天亲手杀死在灵魂行者的火种花海。我叫做塔恩。”

震荡波眨了眨光学镜，就仿佛面前的塔恩只是个顽劣的学生。“既然如此，你为什么还执着于这个威震天亲自授予你的名字？”

塔恩凑得更近，体型差距带来无比的威压：“威震天作为老师，好过你成千上万倍。”

卡隆封闭了视觉，也因此更善于察觉隐形的、微妙的气氛。在这恒星也无法加热的剑拔弩张的空气中，卡隆灵巧地钻进对峙双方之间，紧接着给了震荡波一个大大的拥抱。

塔恩从未见过他的副官流露出这样开心的笑容，更未料到……他们的关系竟如此亲密。或许，他猜测，这个世界的卡隆也曾是哲拉萨斯高等技术学院的一员。

“我一直期待着能再度回到这里、再度与您相见的一天，震荡波老师。”

“你不会知道，当年威震天把你从研究所调走之后，我和他大吵了一架。”震荡波松开怀抱，拍了拍卡隆的肩，“因为你是我所见过的、在电磁领域天资最高的学生。但如今看来，真正的黄金在哪里都会发光，不是吗？”

卡隆笑着摇头：“承蒙您关怀的那段时光是我最快乐的经历。不过生命总是由无数‘如果’组成的——我们在选择一条道路的同时，也不得不放弃其他许多可能性。”

“感谢你带他来见我，”震荡波看向塔恩，“来自‘蝴蝶’世界的活体样本。”

塔恩的每个情感回路末梢都涌动着厌恶的电流。他讨厌被当作一件物品、一个对象去凝视，因为那让他联想到他曾是属于威震天的一件乐器——破坏大帝的毁灭之器。[20]如果不是有求于震荡波，他恐怕早已把这里夷为平地。

“我知道你一定满怀疑问。”震荡波自然而然地揽过塔恩，仿佛方才的针锋相对从未发生，“就让我们继续从本征场说起吧。”

“为什么要掩盖自己的本征场？”塔恩率先发问。

“因为‘指挥家’在注视着我们。从始至终。”震荡波的手在塔恩面前晃了晃，“蓝色蝴蝶即是‘指挥家’在这个位面的投影。你之所以抓不住蝴蝶，是因为亚原子态的它们实际上并不‘存在’。”

“指挥家？”

“是一个代称。”白金蓝三色的喷气机打了个响指，几块全息屏幕浮现于他与塔恩之间，“有充足的证据表明，我们所处的这个世界是被声波创造出来的。”

“所以，是声波在玩着这个扮演神明的游戏……又或者像你所说的那样，‘指挥’着所有这些可悲的音符。”

塔恩哂笑。无怪乎这个世界处处充斥着荒唐的和平与平等。只是他不明白——声波究竟是如何做到这一切的？还有，为什么？

“然而，即便神明，亦能被解构。”

说着，震荡波拿起一个被称为“本征笼”的立方体容器，环顾四周，像是在寻找着什么。在塔恩不解的目光下，他把容器向空中特定的方向一扣，于是幻觉中的蝴蝶便撞上了透明的四壁，无法再自由飞舞。

“数十万年的研究，数以亿兆的能量，才让我得以参透本征场的秘密，从而稍稍瞥见这位‘指挥家’的真容。”震荡波打量着挣扎于立方体中的蝴蝶，“与此同时，我也对比了两个世界的历史，然后发现——尽管个体的故事线有所不同，但每个塞伯坦人都有其位置，唯独声波除外。就像指挥不会亲自加入到演奏中来一样，这个世界没有丝毫他的痕迹。”

“倒是像他的作风。”塔恩接道，“谨小慎微，畏首畏尾。”

“我们都容易被表象所欺骗。他只是不在‘此处’；声波恒在。”[21]

话音未落，震荡波开启了本征笼的盖子。重获自由的蓝色蝴蝶飞向震荡波，轻轻落于他食指的尖端。

“我们活在一个垂死的幻梦……不知周之梦为胡蝶与，胡蝶之梦为周与？[22]”

莹莹蓝光点亮黑暗，却伴随着核聚变般的高温——何其美丽，何其致命。在震荡波的第一指节被融毁、眼看即将波及到第二指节时，一个红白蓝三色的身影从塔恩背后大步流星冲上前，焦急地握住了震荡波的手。

“请容我提醒一句，频繁与亚原子蝴蝶接触并不利于您的健康状况。”

——是药师。他评估着指尖的伤势，漂亮的眉梢微微蹙起：“也希望您不要再给我增加不必要的工作量了，议长大人。”

23

麻利地处理好震荡波的轻度烧伤、顺带颇不情愿地为迟到而道歉后，药师转过身，面向塔恩和卡隆。“初次见面，”他说，“我是药师，铁堡首席医官。”

“也是‘蝴蝶综合征’相关机密课题的主要负责人。”震荡波补充道。

塔恩无法忽视流窜于处理器的错乱感。面前向他伸出手的高傲的黑天鹅，与记忆中那个委曲求全、战栗乞怜的身影两相重叠。塔恩大概明白了——幸运的家伙，他想。和平岁月从未磨去他的棱角，从未令这位趾高气扬的首席医官品尝过折辱的滋味。因此，他们之间没有用枪直指额头的胁迫，而是平等地握手言和。

“初次见面。我——”

药师笑着打断了他。“不必了。你们霸天虎执法部门可是声名远扬啊。”

那双湛蓝的手没有丝毫颤抖，同样湛蓝的光学镜散发着傲然而凌厉的光。只有塔恩知道，它们因恐惧而盈满清洗液时，看上去是多么脆弱不堪。

“我想议长大人已经向你们说明过情况了，”药师与震荡波交换了一个眼神，“但对于蝴蝶，我还有些不同的解释。”

优雅的手势划过半空，调出几块更大的全息屏，罗列在震荡波方才的展示旁边。“研究表明，蝴蝶幻觉是逻辑病毒的症状之一。这种特殊的病毒会侵入脑模块，进而导致患者产生解离感和阳性精神分裂症，同时令视神经发生病变，副作用便是能够看到光点——蓝色的、形状近似蝴蝶的光点。环锯和荣格的后续实验都证实了我的猜想。”

震荡波清了清发声器。“我对此仍旧持保留态度。”

“想必您还记得哲拉萨斯的教诲——Hypotheses nonfingo.”[23]药师略带嗔怪地回以一句古塞伯坦语，大意为“我不编造假说”。震荡波一笑置之，不以为意：“我向来欢迎包容开放的学术思想。况且，事物并不总是只有一面。或许我们的发现是相辅相成的，恰如光的波粒二象性。”

“我听够这些胡言乱语了。”塔恩不耐烦地双手交叠于胸，“我根本不关心什么蝴蝶。只需要告诉我，怎样才能回到原本的世界？”

“这么快就想走吗？你可是个不可多得的珍稀样本。”震荡波作为难状，“不妨做个交易吧，让我们各取所需。我可以为你开启一个虫洞，前提是你的身体全权交予我进行研究，直到‘蝴蝶综合征’的秘密彻底揭开为止。”

“绝不。”塔恩答得斩钉截铁。没有人看到他在面具背后咬牙切齿。至于原因，他想震荡波应该一清二楚。

“可惜了；你本应成为这场混乱交响的休止符。”

塔恩冷笑。“如果不能离开这个令人作呕的世界、这场由声波指挥的恶毒游戏，我宁愿将它毁灭殆尽。”

“那么我们的目标是一致的。”震荡波张开双臂，“让我们一同撕碎这层虚伪的面纱，还世间以真相——将逻辑病毒散播至宇宙的每个角落。”

“何不呢。”

迄今为止总算有了差强人意的共识。塔恩应和着，余光瞥向角落中的药师。他一如方才那般冷酷、漠然、目空一切，仿佛他们不是要教整个宇宙生灵涂炭，而仅仅是要敲碎一个核桃的壳。在身旁沉寂许久的卡隆，同样显现出跃跃欲试的神色。

一切也许远比塔恩想象得更加有趣。

三个恒星日前，药师将逻辑病毒改良，使其能够通过特定的声音传播。

两个恒星日前，震荡波研发出携带病毒的《波西米亚狂想曲》，与塔恩的声纹和异能成功适配。

半个恒星日前，“和平暴政”号降临极速星。回荡于寻光节夜空的歌声，导致4名塞伯坦人当场死亡，302名陷入静止锁死——其中包括热破。

24

此刻。

高强度的工作使击倒拥有了出色的多任务处理能力。多亏了塔恩捅的这个天大的篓子，德尔塔中心医院挤满了突然陷入锁死的病患，让击倒忙得四轮朝天。即便如此，他仍然有一通电话要打，而且还长时间占线不通，这让他的焦虑水平指数型增长。守在通讯器前，他一边用手势指挥着打击忙里忙外，一边用另一只手浏览着这位名为“漂移”的患者的基本信息——特别是“婚姻状况”一栏。

正在他打算挂断的时候，话筒传来了接通的声音。一声犹豫不决的“你好”从中飘了出来。击倒压抑住当场爆发的冲动，良好的职业素养促使他嘴角挂起一丝熟练（且有些僵硬）的微笑。

“您好。请问是飞翼先生吗？这里是德尔塔中心医院急诊科，我们在漂移的火种舱找到了您的联系方式。您的伴侣现因重伤被收治入院，望您尽快前来处理相关事宜。”

他准备好了大约一千句程序性的安抚话术，用来应对患者家属各种可能的情绪。然而回应他的只有尴尬到火种源都生锈的沉默。许久，另一端才仿佛恍然大悟地回答：“噢，是的是的，我是飞翼。……什么？漂移住院了吗？”

“是的，”击倒感觉有点无语，“坐标已经发送给您，请尽快赶到。”

击倒发誓，他在挂断之前听到了几声鸟叫，以及咒骂，比如“你这可恶的激光鸟先安静一点”云云。他翻了个白眼，转身向抱着一大堆器械和备用能量液的打击吐槽：“你见过这么不靠谱的家属吗？火种伴侣可千万不能找这样的。不然等你大难临头了，他还在和鸟打架。”

打击从手上抱着的一摞物品后面探出头来，艰难维持平衡的同时挤出一个微笑：“我知道你不是那种类型。”

另一端正在做芯理斗争的救护车，尚不知道自己（或者这个世界的飞翼）风评被害了。“好吧，”他终于有空理会激光鸟，“你就不能等会儿再说吗？”

激光鸟委屈地叫了两声，投影出一个正快速远离极速星大气的红点。救护车颇为不解地扶着下巴：“你的意思是……这个红点是声波？”

黑红的小鸟点了点头。

救护车的处理器百分之八十都被主角为漂移、飞翼以及自己的塞伯坦黄金档伦理剧占据了。他下意识感慨道：“声波跑得可真快。……你这可恶的鸟为什么啄我！”

激光鸟焦急地拍打着翅膀，成功让救护车的注意力转移回现实当中。“唉。”他冷却了一下自己过热的处理器，明白了大概是怎么回事。漂移和声波应该是在行动中分散了，更有可能的是，声波被塔恩抓走了。他又看了看旁边静止锁死的另一个倒霉蛋——简直，一个靠谱的都没有。

救护车摸了摸激光鸟的小脑袋。“别着急，我现在和你一样担芯。我们先去一趟德尔塔中心医院，然后马上就去找你那迷路的主人，好吗？”

激光鸟跳到了救护车肩上，又啄了啄救护车的头雕，颇有“激光鸟在看着你”的警示意味。救护车作举手投降状，来到舰桥启动引擎，同时不免纳闷——声波究竟是怎样驯服倔强如斯又古灵精怪的小生命的？

25

救护车试图和以往一样乐观。然而他不得不承认的是，局面已经超出了他的控制。他是有史以来最优秀的医生，穷尽一切手段，却仍旧对热破的奇怪症状一筹莫展。尽管这并不是他的错——救护车有所不知的是，这种逻辑病毒曾让震荡波都困扰数万年之久。

叹息一声，救护车继续握紧方向舵。想想积极的方面。漂移被医院收治，好歹性命无虞。不幸的是，平行宇宙有太多不便之处。这个世界的他和漂移没能发展出亲密关系，他们或许仅有一面之缘，自己根本没有理由出现，更没有理由行使法定的火种伴侣监护权。他甚至不知该如何向医院解释——他们来自不同的时间线？没有哪个正常塞伯坦人会相信。

然而，如果他会被这种程度的局面难倒的话，他也就不叫救护车了。

当救护车打起精神来到德尔塔中心医院，击倒和打击的表现一个比一个更夸张，恍若见到了普神下凡——以至于他差点把提前准备好的台词忘个精光。

“哇哦，”击倒率先打破沉默，“真是意料之外的稀客。”

救护车觉得，如果让击倒继续说下去，情况会对他非常不利。于是他主动开口，义正辞严地声称议会得知了极速星在恐怖袭击后爆发的奇怪疫病，派他这位首席医官来视察情况。

救护车并没有看见赤红的跑车悄悄用眼神示意了他的助手，或是说，他只把那当做一次普通的对视。

他甚至不慌不忙地拿出了一套文书，用词缜密、公章齐全、附带警车亲笔签名的那种（伪造文件的本事还要多亏了他的地下诊所时光）。击倒和打击面面相觑，说既然如此，那我们先到病房转一圈吧。

从播放着悠扬的《蓝色能量晶河》的大厅来到住院部，氛围便急转直下——物理意义上。当数百个低温重生舱聚集在同一病区时，环境温度可以达到令塞伯坦人感到不适的零下。

“这里的氛围太肃杀了。简直就像……”

救护车想说的是“特尔斐”，但击倒已然接过了话茬。“停尸房，对吗？奇怪的是，这些病号只是陷入了静止锁死，他们生命体征平稳，却似乎……拒绝醒来。”

和热破的情况如出一辙，救护车暗忖。

击倒所提供的信息与救护车的研究结论相差无几。导致这种状态的罪魁祸首是某种作用于脑模块的病毒，却又不像病毒——它们欠缺自我复制能力。已知的任何一种病原体传播途径，无论物理接触、体液交换、抑或飞沫等等，都无法将其传播，与病患接触的医护也未出现感染症状。鉴于所有被感染者都曾在塔恩的袭击现场，击倒推测，这可能是一种以声音为载体的奇特病毒。

“逻辑病毒。”救护车脱口而出。他只在教科书中见过此种概念，但目前为止的一切都让他愈发确定了自己的猜想。

“一定要每个病人都检查一遍吗？”击倒摊手。

事实上，对于救护车而言，只需要一位便足矣。

他终于找到了写着“漂移”的那个铭牌。“噢，这个病号比较特殊，”击倒解释道，“他是刚刚才被送到急诊科的，全身多处重伤，好在性命无虞。”

“那真是……再好不过了。”

长久以来的担忧烟消云散。

救护车试图不去流露过多的感情。他仅仅是让手停留在玻璃上片刻，就仿佛切身地、爱怜地抚过伴侣的脸颊。

他注意到漂移换上了黑色的涂装，意味着他使用了感知器的“礼物”。幸运的小子，救护车想——那不仅仅是具有反侦察作用的纳米涂料，监测到机体损伤时也能充当纳米医疗机器人提供急救。如果不是因为这个别出心裁的装置，以漂移的伤势，恐怕难以活着撑到医院。

“接下来去我的办公室吧。我有些统计数据想要分享。”

在救护车的视野之外，击倒向打击比划了一个手势，于是打击没有跟进来。当红色跑车反锁住门的刹那，救护车便意识到不对劲了——然而，在他有所反应之前，一把手术刀已经抵在了他的后颈。

“你是我见过的最差的间谍。”击倒借力扼住救护车的咽喉，顺势将他困在墙角，“你的破绽简直比筛子上的孔还多。”

“首先，极速星根本没来得及向塞伯坦正式上报这种疾病。那帮官僚甚至连报告的草稿都还没打好。”

“其次，救护车已经不是首席医官了。早就不再是了。”

击倒加重了手上的力度：“如果你也是个医疗单位的话，你一定清楚这把刀有多锋利。只要我这只手再施加一点力，不到一毫秒的工夫，它就能切断你的延髓。所以你最好从实招来——你到底是谁？”

救护车叹息。这不是他漫长机生中第一次受到威胁，可他的舌头却像打了结。

因为他发现，这件事真的很难解释。

“我是救护车……”他感到击倒的力度加重了几分，“……但并不是你认识的那一个。我来自平行宇宙。”

“哈，我就知道。”击倒笑着摇头，“你早这么说不就好了？”

击倒放开了他，然后当着他的面收起了刀。对方接受事实的速度俨然超乎想象——这次换作救护车困惑了。随后击倒解释道，送漂移来到医院的啰嗦早就和他提到过平行宇宙这回事，对他而言已经算不上什么新闻了。再者说，他可是医疗单位，什么匪夷所思的情况没遇到过，怎么可能被一点量子力学吓倒？

“也难怪你对那小子的低温重生舱格外恋恋不舍。”击倒的面甲写满了“我懂”的表情，“通讯那头的‘飞翼’就是你吧？”

“呃……”救护车支支吾吾起来。他其实并不想承认。因此他岔开了话题——更确切地讲，引出了正题。

“事实上，我来到这里不止为了漂移。与我同行的另一位朋友也受到了袭击而陷入静止锁死，我对病毒进行了初步研究，但由于样本量不足，并未取得太多有益的进展。”

“所以你打算来医院找找线索。”

救护车点头。“如今我觉得，或许我们可以集思广益。塞伯坦最棒的医生和极速星最棒的医生并肩联袂——不知你意下如何？”

“既然你都这么说了，”击倒握住救护车的手，“荣幸之至。”

迄今为止，事情进展出奇顺利。然而，不久前的经历仍在救护车脑海中萦绕不去。

“还有最后一个问题。为何你们见到我时都惊讶万分？”

“……这个世界的救护车怎么了？”

26

如果你走在铁堡的街头巷尾，随便拦住一个塞伯坦人，问他们对震荡波议长的印象，得到的答案多半都是溢美之词。他们说他和蔼可亲、公正严明，说他消弭了社会对于异能者的偏见，说他推动了史无前例的科技进步……

或许他确实如此。又或者，他只是把所有见不得光的试验都掩藏得密不透风。

塔恩与卡隆按照计划抓住了声波，等待震荡波进行下一步研究。为隐蔽起见，他们没有在“和平暴政”号碰面，而是转移到了一艘标准型号货运舰，准备出发去位于梅赛廷的秘密实验室。

当塔恩说出“庞加莱复现”的时候，药师向他投去疑问的目光。机敏如他一定知晓这个名词的含义——任何由常微分方程定义的动态系统，无论连续抑或离散，经过相当长的时间后，必将回归其初始态或与之相近的状态。

而他有所不知的是，梅赛廷正是他们的原点。

这个世界的药师简直天真得惹人怜爱。就好比现在，他伫立于飞船侧翼的舷窗前，俯瞰着一片白雪皑皑的大地，如同雪后枝头的山雀那般缩紧翅膀。幻觉中的蓝色蝴蝶围绕他的背影盘旋，最终落在他机翼的尖上。

“如果你是在盯着那团乌云的话，”塔恩停在他身旁，“暴风雪不会这么快降临。”

“你很熟悉这个地方？”药师依旧眺望着冰天雪地，语气冷冽如常。

“再熟悉不过了。”

红白蓝的小飞机斜睨了他一眼，双手交叠。“给我讲讲吧。”

“你不会想知道的。”塔恩轻笑，“要是你还打算继续当你无忧无虑的首席医官的话。”

“恕我提醒，我们这行可没有你想象得那样轻松。”

也许他们是相似的。他们所有人。光鲜的外表下支离破碎，正如最纯洁的积雪埋藏着最腌臜的罪恶。

“我猜在你的世界，兴许我们有些……交集。”药师凝视着玻璃上他们的重叠的倒影，“不要因此就觉得你认识我。”

说罢，他接到了来自震荡波的通讯。药师轻声抱怨了一句，转身离去了。

六个天文时后，当他看到蓝色蝴蝶在视野中飞舞，他会希望自己和塔恩的交集仅限于此。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [18]根据TF Wiki（https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Hadean_System），IDW 2005宇宙的塞伯坦位于Hadean星系，主恒星为Hadean。由于未找到百科页面的汉化版本，译名“哈德恩”系作者独断，参考其词源Hades（哈德斯）。  
> [19]化用自艾萨克·牛顿：“我之所以看得更远，是因为我站在巨人的肩上”（If I have seen further it is by standing on the shoulders of Giants）  
> [20]“毁灭之器”致敬86大电影霸天虎主旋律：Instrument of Destruction  
> [21]声波恒在（Soundwave is）致敬Mister Miracle（2017）的“达克赛德恒在（Darkseid is）”  
> [22]语出《庄子·齐物论》  
> [23]引自艾萨克·牛顿《原理(Principa)》。类似荣格对应荣格（横档）、弗洛伊德对应弗洛铱德（冷制），牛顿在本文对应的角色是哲拉萨斯。


	6. Sickness Unto Death (Part Two) | 致死的疾病（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这扇名为“概率”的门背后，存在着无限的可能性。震荡波从未被施以俱五刑和皮影戏，甚至一路连任议长，坐拥无上的权力与万众的爱戴。药师担任了首席医官，不再是那只战战兢兢、委曲求全的折翼之鸟，而是恃才傲物、目空一切的黑天鹅。救护车因故友的逝去而远离权力中心，机缘巧合下成为掌控黑区财团的金融巨贾，但依旧没有舍弃他的双重生活。飞翼并未死去，漂移也未曾离开，他们并肩徜徉寰宇，仗剑走天涯……  
> 似乎有一双看不见的手——被震荡波称为“指挥家”的神秘存在——赋予了所有塞伯坦人重新开始的机会。但他们仍然挣扎于各种各样的遗憾，仍然不够快乐，仍然无法餍足。  
> 也许，我们都在徒劳地追逐注定无法得到的对象a，就像试图捉住那并不存在的亚原子蝴蝶。  
> “不能成其为自身的绝望，便是致死的疾病。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik Satie - Gnossienne No. 1（玄秘曲第一号）  
> Billie Eilish - No Time To Die（药师主旋律）  
> 歌名已经暗示药师不会便当，请放心阅读（虽然他的flag高高竖起）  
> Kotomi - Don't Look Back（本章ED）

Even if Leibniz's demonstration that this is the best of all the possible worlds were correct, it would still not be a vindication of divine providence. For the Creator created not only the world, he also created possibility itself: therefore he should have created the possibility of a better world than this one.  
即便莱布尼茨的论证是对的，在所有可能的世界中，现在的世界就是最好的，这仍旧不能证明神爱世人。因为造物主不仅创造世界，也创造了可能性本身：因此他本可以创造出更好世界的可能。  
——阿图尔·叔本华《论世间苦难》

27  
接到震荡波的通讯，红白蓝的医疗单位在“和平暴政”号的走廊中穿行。  
这艘船的主人爱好音乐，因此，公共休息区传来钢琴声也许是常有之事。六十四度音阶可以产生无数种排列组合，但此刻响起的，偏偏是这首玄秘曲第一号——这首铭刻在药师记忆回路最深层、最难以忘怀的旋律。  
一步步接近声音的源头，一幕幕往事漫上心扉。  
那是医学院毕业舞会的前夕。琴房中数个循环的狂热旋转佐以高纯能量的催化，让他和救护车不约而同陷入疲惫的晕眩。长方的琴凳刚好够容纳两名医疗单位，于是药师倚靠在救护车肩头，看他掀起漆黑的键盘盖，指尖漫不经心地开始琴键上的舞蹈。  
“所以这就是你总能超过我的秘密。”药师挑眉，“用钢琴来训练指关节的协调性……”  
“同样是一种舒缓压力的方式。”救护车不予置否，朝药师投以邀请性的一瞥，“想学学看吗？对你而言应该易如反掌。”  
药师轻声应和着，将天蓝色的指节搭在琴键边缘，随即被来自橙红色掌心的温暖覆盖。  
他们是火种双子，是医学院冉冉升起的两颗新星，是神机真人的左手与右手——或许正因如此，他们形影不离总是合情合理的，再亲昵的举动都是被允许的。  
即便是他们选择彼此作为舞伴。即便是一曲结束时，救护车揽过他的腰，与他交换一个残留着高纯芬芳的吻。  
对自己的兄长产生依恋是病态的吗？  
药师可能问出了这句话，也可能没有；救护车可能回答了他，也可能没有。记忆的碎片散佚于时间洪流，留下的唯有那段扣人心弦的旋律、能量场的交相辉映，以及只属于双子间的心灵感应的共鸣。  
而这一切，在救护车不告而别后，都变成了缠绕在药师胸腔管线中的一个结——一个他理不清、解不开、但无论如何都切不断的戈尔狄翁之结。

“我想，你应该有些事要向我汇报。”  
直到震荡波开口，药师才仿佛回到现实。“是的。”他答道，随即顺从地坐在琴凳空出来的左侧，熟练地接管了玄秘曲第一号的左手音部。他的指法灵敏精密一如往昔，然而温度早已冷却。  
“抑制器植入手术非常成功。现在，塔恩应该可以自如控制反物质共生体，不再受间歇性爆发的困扰。”  
震荡波点点头，右手机械性地在游走于琴键，光镜中折射出些许期待。“还有呢？”  
“监测数据显示，抑制器正在稳定地以塔恩的火种能量供给共生体。塔恩暂时性命无虞，但此种操作的长期影响尚有待观察。不能排除……”  
“很好。”震荡波打断了他的发言，“但我期待听到一些别的事情。”  
担任元老院首席医官的这些年来，药师惯会揣度那群政客的心思——尤其是与他私交至密的震荡波议长的。但此刻，他凝视着对方那双深邃的光学镜，从中却读不出一丝波澜。  
“样本——塔恩和卡隆所捕获的声波——生命体征平稳。他的全身遭受多处损伤，但暂时没有修复的必要。当务之急是对他进行研究。”  
“嗯哼。”  
看似漫不经心的回答，却伴随着前所未有的威慑。也许议长已经察觉了他的计划……不，绝不可能。  
这首旋律总能令他心乱如麻。震荡波更甚。药师眉心微蹙，手上的节奏无意中慢了几拍：“如果您是问塔恩和卡隆的情况……他们应该在舰桥。”  
无巧不成书。卡隆的声音在通讯中适时响起，提醒全体船员准备十分钟后降落——尽管船员只有他们五个。  
震荡波蓦地停止了演奏，令药师心下一惊。他扳过医官的下颌，强迫那双游移的光镜注视自己：“上次我体检的结果如何？”  
药师是个间谍，而震荡波清楚这一点。四万余年的朝夕相处中，他们摸索出了一套独特的暗语系统，以防属垣有耳。  
“您的油压偏高。”——我向警车传递了情报。  
震荡波的双手仍卡在他颈间。那眼神在无声地告诉他，“继续”。  
“……但问题不大，只需保证休息即可。”——情报的内容并不要紧。  
“那样再好不过。”白绿蓝的飞行单位答道，“准备降落吧。”  
飞船着陆时的失重感在药师火种中激荡。他目送着震荡波离去的背影，视线重新聚焦到键盘上方摊开的曲谱。  
“偏偏是这一首……”  
四万余天文年的朝夕相处以来，他以为自己已经足够了解震荡波。但事实上，药师想，或许他在窥探震荡波的每一个秘密时，震荡波亦如是。  
当你凝视深渊，深渊也在凝视着你。

28  
特尔斐医疗站空空如也。梅赛庭星球是寸草不生的极寒之所，气候随着时间的流逝愈加恶劣，终于在几十个大循环前因环境评估未通过而被废弃，但站内设备依然完好无损——这些条件使之成为了避人耳目开展实验的绝佳地点。  
低温重生舱内的声波对自己即将被作为实验品这件事一无所知。昏迷不醒的这段时间里，他的高频脑波异常活跃。换言之，他经历了一场光怪陆离的梦。  
那似乎是冷战时期。热破与他站在高墙两端，半透明的障壁为他的伴侣染上一层朦胧的橙色，也阻绝了声音的传递。他们的十指隔空相扣，热破似乎欲言又止，指尖轻轻悸动，百炼钢化为绕指柔。  
隔着力场壁，他在声波掌心的位置写下了一行字。  
“我相信你的爱”。[24]  
他的小跑车笑着投来一个飞吻，随即变形离去。可声波清楚地看到，那双湛蓝的光镜中闪烁着清洗液晶莹的光。

声波在颠簸中上线，视觉系统仍残留着热破的背影。他发现自己被困于玻璃舱门后动弹不得。好在他依然清醒；而情报官的本能是，只要意识一刻在线，就一刻也不会停止收集情报。  
视野中有两个陌生的背影——都配备机翼，因此是两架喷气机——一个涂装为红白蓝，带着医疗单位的标志；另一个涂装为蓝白绿，尽管从未谋面，举手投足间却给声波以无尽的既视感。  
那两个机体似乎在进行着某种试验。他们始终紧盯着屏幕偶尔调整参数，剩下的时间都在交谈。他们看上去十分亲密。声波调整了音频接收器的功率，以便更清晰地接收他们的对话，直到他逐渐能够将姓名与外形相匹配。左侧的机体名为药师，而右侧的……竟是震荡波。  
“他对我们毫无用处。”药师的视线投向声波，这让磁带机的脊柱涌过一阵不安的电流，但很快，他又重新面对震荡波：“他并不是真正的‘指挥家’。”  
“他是声波的同位体，这就足够了。”震荡波展露出胸有成竹的笑容，“他们有着相同的量子身份模式。”[25]  
药师光镜的亮度提高了些许：“他可以成为一个中继器……”  
“完全正确。”震荡波打了个响指，“实验证明，‘指挥家’声波的意识以某种类似量子纠缠、不受定域性限制的方式与所有塞伯坦人相连，而这个声波可以作为一个与‘指挥家’连接的节点。通过他，逻辑病毒就能传遍宇宙的任何角落。”  
红白蓝的小飞机看上去震惊不已——不仅因为震荡波的宏伟构想，更是因为突然出现在实验室门口的两个身影。塔恩和卡隆面露凶光，浑身溅满尚未干涸的能量液，仿佛两位来自地狱的使者。  
“飞船的引擎室遭到了偷袭。”塔恩的每个咬字都流露着不悦，更多的是愤怒。  
“我们解决了入侵者，不幸的是，引擎已经被毁了。”卡隆补充道。他胸甲和臂甲上的累累伤痕表明那是一场恶战。  
“之前我们试图在通讯中和你们取得联系，”但通讯被屏蔽了——显然是谁有意为之。”塔恩抬起他的融合炮，屋内的气氛霎时凝重起来。“那个特工还算有点骨气，誓死也不肯说出真相。然而不用严刑拷问也能猜到，究竟是谁出卖了我们。”  
塔恩、卡隆和震荡波几乎不约而同地将枪口对准药师。而首席医官似乎对此早有准备，毫不迟疑地瞄准了声波所在的低温重生舱。  
“现在一切都解释得通了。”震荡波哂笑着，似是赞许，似是自嘲，“梅赛庭是大规模杀伤性环轨道武器的测试基地之一。我原以为警车不会激进至此，如今看来，他不惜毁灭整个特尔扉也要将我一举铲除。你知道自己也在他的清除名单之内吗？”  
药师没有回答，但他的无动于衷昭示他早已知晓真相。“事实上，我一直期盼着这一天的到来，”他一步步靠近震荡波，毫不在意三个随他移动的准星，“你我终于撕下伪装、干戈相向……但都不重要了，不是吗？十分钟后轨道炮就将启动，被困于此地的我们都将灰飞烟灭。而若谁事后调查起原因，还要多亏了恐怖分子塔恩骇入了环轨武器的控制系统。”  
“果然，”塔恩饶有兴致地眯起光学镜，“无论在哪个世界，你都是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”  
融合炮的外侧光带一节节亮起，标志着充能即将达到临界点。目睹此景的药师挑了挑眉：“开火啊，塔恩。”  
“你毫无胜算，”震荡波提醒他，“你不可能一击干掉我们三个。”  
药师似乎有些失望。“我以为你会对我期待更高才是。何必浪费时间与你们周旋，如果我可以一枪打穿声波的生命维持装置，然后毁掉你迄今为止的所有心血？”  
震荡波的表情比药师更加失望。“这个声波已经无关紧要了。我已经复制了他的量子表征——那才是王冠上的明珠。我们的生命、我们的存在，归根结底，都不过是几千个量子位的排列组合……”  
首席医官不无轻蔑地哼了一声，仿佛在说，让我们拭目以待。  
扣下扳机之前，药师的枪口微微偏转，出乎在场所有人意料地，能量子弹正中了低温重生舱旁的卡隆。电椅赤红的头颅如花朵般绽开，能量液在玻璃上留下触目惊心的、斑驳的紫。[25]  
下一秒他便被盛怒的塔恩按进了墙壁里。他的机翼一定在撞击中折断了，但这点痛苦与融合炮的烧灼相比根本微不足道。  
“你知道，我始终很好奇……”震荡波走到卡隆身侧，手掌爱怜地搭在昔日学生的胸膛，“当我提取逻辑病毒的源代码时，你没有阻止我。当我策划极速星的试验时，你没有阻止我。如今你想一劳永逸地解决这一切——然而为时已晚。”  
药师依旧笑着，对震荡波的说辞嗤之以鼻。但当他看到十米开外的卡隆时，他的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
电椅头颅的碎片在沿受力轨迹反方向运动，喷溅而出的能量液一滴接一滴汇聚、回流，直至恢复原状。于是，三十天文秒前确认死亡的卡隆，又完好无损地站在了他们面前。  
塔恩的惊异丝毫不亚于药师，但他并未因此松开手中的力道。尽管腹部被融合炮贯穿的空洞早已麻木，药师仍在做着困兽之斗，冷不防用隐藏于手臂之下的电锯挥向塔恩。紫坦不得不将锯片生生掰断才能阻止它径直切到火种舱——作为代价，他的胸前也留下了一道狰狞的裂痕。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”塔恩盯着“复生”的卡隆，又盯着震荡波。而议长揽过卡隆的肩，仿佛在展示一件杰作：“你们所见到的正是一个活生生的漏洞，我称之为‘回档错误’。可怜的小电椅，永远无法迎来死亡，每一次被杀死，时间都会回溯到生命信号消失前的时刻。”  
“漏洞？”塔恩以全新的目光打量着他的通讯官；这个世界的卡隆无时无刻不在给他新的惊喜，以及惊愕。而卡隆仅仅回以茫然而空洞的表情，仿佛仍在处理着方才记忆的断层。  
“‘指挥家’复制这个世界时犯了致命的错误——我们永远不可能克隆出任何一模一样的生命体，更遑论像整个宇宙这样的巨量复杂混沌系统。‘指挥家’试图从亚原子层面修改现实，让事物按照某些既定的方向发展，结果如你所见：这个七拼八凑的世界充满了形形色色的漏洞，包括蝴蝶综合征，也包括回档错误。”  
“是的。”卡隆双手扶住额头，从混沌一片的处理器中艰难地整理思绪，“接连涌现的漏洞会威胁到时间线的稳定性，而DJD成立的初衷正在于此：我们真正的身份，是这个世界的漏洞清除机制。维和部队仅仅是一个幌子、一种噱头。”  
药师剧烈地咳嗽着，内部结构损坏的警示几乎铺天盖地。他已经无从知晓，自己瞪向塔恩的光学镜是否具有足够的控诉意味。“……而你这个疯子把他们都杀了。”他无暇擦拭嘴角渗出的能量液，“我现在明白了，震荡波，这看似离散的一切都彼此关联……你的宏伟计划就是除掉DJD、扩散逻辑病毒、让漏洞加速萌芽，从而破坏时间线的稳态，对吗？”  
震荡波点点头，回以赞许的微笑。“末日时钟早就已经开始转动，而我不过是拨动了指针，以便让零点更早到来。”  
“零点……”药师呢喃着，若有所思地抬起头，“当逻辑病毒感染了每一个塞伯坦人的时候，当时间线崩溃的时候，会发生什么？”  
“那已经与你无关了。”  
不紧不慢地，震荡波从子空间拿出一个紫色的匣子，炫耀似地摇了摇：“感谢闹翻天对瞬间传送技术所做的贡献。”药师意图将其夺下，被卡隆在腿上补了几枪，随即被塔恩像只坏掉的玩具般丢到远处。  
“我们能用DJD的方式处理叛徒吗？也许他会成为一个不错的宠物。”卡隆的笑容堪称天真无邪，却又令人毛骨悚然。  
“恐怕没有时间了，我可爱的小电椅，”震荡波作遗憾状，“但我想塔恩可以给药师留下点临别赠礼。”  
无需震荡波眼神示意，紫坦径直提起了药师的脖颈，将那致命的音符近距离地、一字不差地灌入他的音频接收器。  
Is this the real life  
这一切究竟是真实  
Is this just fantasy  
还是虚幻一梦  
Caught in a landslide  
被困于山崩地裂  
No escape from reality  
无法逃脱现实的牢笼  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
睁开双眼 仰望天空吧  
来自另一个世界的记忆随着歌声钻入脑海，犹如万柄利刃穿透火种。他想要尖叫，被紧紧扼住的喉咙却发不出任何声音。倒在地上时，药师终于不再挣扎，蜷缩成一个痛苦的茧，只能发出干咳与空洞的笑声。  
“你这个怪物，塔恩……你们都是……怪物……”  
回荡着控诉的实验室中闪过一道白光，震荡波一左一右地挽着塔恩与卡隆，消失在尘埃弥散的空气里。而药师看着几近糊满视野的蝴蝶，感到绝望融解于他的机翼、手臂、火种舱，跳动在每一处仍在流淌能量液的伤口。  
他究竟在期待着什么呢。  
下定决心接近震荡波那一天起，他就做好了必死的觉悟。但决不是这样。决不能……就此结束。  
越过扑闪的翅翼，他的目光聚焦于玻璃舱中的声波，指示灯的黄光如灯塔般闪烁，而这通常意味着……  
舱门开启了。

29  
十个天文年前，药师坐在他位于铁堡的首席医官办公室，将一根储存着极密信息的记忆棒放进一个盒子里，上了锁。盒子的外层镀着金闪闪的铬，内层是海蓝宝石的颜色，远远看去就像一颗以假乱真的火种舱。 震荡波笑着问他是否有了心上人。药师点点头，说“算是吧；要看对方如何回应”。 盒子登上了行星快运公司[26]绿油油的运输船。这种方式比起直接传输显然更加麻烦，但优点是——据警车计算——更加安全。飞船以光速的一半航行，倒霉的盒子被快递员弗莱和班德当作抛接球游戏的道具，被船长莉拉放回原处，又险些被一条名叫西摩的狗当作盘中餐，终于平安到达包裹的目的地——寻光号时，刚好行驶了五光年的距离。 四个天文秒前，合金盾小心地使用从警车处得到的密钥将其开启，按照命令把记忆棒中的信息秘密传输给了救护车。但谁也没料到的是，宇宙中会同时存在两个能被通讯系统识别为“救护车”的单位：其中一位正在遥远星系的红区财团总部主持董事会，另一位正在极速星的德尔塔医院和击倒拌嘴，因为他无论如何都不相信这个世界的自己会在辞去首席医官的职务后弃医从商，甚至还当上了红区财团的主席。苏醒不久的漂移知道，他的伴侣只是因为研究解药屡屡碰壁而烦躁不安，因此他像顺毛一样安抚着救护车的后背，打趣道“平行宇宙无奇不有”……殊不知更离奇的还在等待着他们。 穿过拥挤的宇宙信息高速公路，那则通讯总算抵达了终端——两个救护车的终端。因为解药而焦头烂额的救护车正准备按下删除键，好在理智尚存的他意识到，广告信息不会动辄使用如此复杂的加密技术，更何况，这种动态密钥与警车所擅长的颇为相似。 解开密码对他而言并不难。真正困难的是，接受眼前的现实。 “掐我一下，漂移，快。” “什么？” “有人破解了逻辑病毒的完整源代码。” 击倒和打击闻言一齐凑了过来，四双光镜同时挤在屏幕前。漂移看了看救护车：“你确定这就是逻辑病毒的源代码？怎么会有这么巧的事？” “绝对确定，”救护车拖动屏幕，展示着代码的不同部分，“我和击倒已经完成了大约百分之七十的逆向解析，而这里、这里和这里，恰恰是让我们陷入瓶颈的部分。” “是谁发来的？”击倒话音未落，就看到了发送者栏的“匿名”二字，“……莫非是神机真人显灵？” “也许我们很快就能得知答案。” 救护车打开了随源代码发来的第二个文件，一段无标题视频。当药师的正脸出现在屏幕中时，他似乎并不感到出乎意料。 “好久不见，救护车。” 红白蓝的喷气机端坐在光线柔和的房间中，视线穿过摄像头直视观者，仿佛他并非来自过去的残像，而是活生生地出现在救护车面前。 错觉罢了，他告诉自己。 “想必你已经收到了我的礼物——逻辑病毒的源代码，我和震荡波研究的最新成果。震荡波断言逻辑病毒没有解药，但我想，如果是你的话……一定没问题。 “这条信息或许要经历数个光年的旅程才能传达给你。与此同时，我也会开展解药相关的研究。所以你可以将其视为一场比赛——你我现在处于同一条起跑线了，又一次。虽然当你真正接收到这条信息的时候，也许我已经……” 屏幕中的药师凑上前，似乎在寻找暂停键。但他终究没有按下去。 “我选择了一条危险的道路，不，或许从来就没有什么选择。 “我们都先验地认为自己拥有绝对自由，无论任何时候都能开始另一种生涯，变成另一个截然不同的存在。随着时间流逝，我们会后验地发现，我们并不自由，我们都将服从于必然性；无论有多少详尽的计划、多么周密的思虑，到头来都改变不了什么。[27] “降生于世时我们涕零不已——因为我们来到了这个愚者的大舞台。[28]我们不得不扮演自己不愿承担的角色……从始至终。我曾嫉妒你的荣耀与光鲜，直到自己也坐在了元老院首席医官这张铂金的交椅上，我才渐渐意识到……加诸于身的光环，会成为同等重量的枷锁。 “我试图不去思考你离开的原因，可我做不到；双子连接每晚都会带给我清晰的掣痛。我想告诉你这些年究竟发生了多少事，可我做不到……这条通讯尽管层层加密，却依然面临着被拦截的风险。” 药师不得不再次停下，去擦拭即将溢出眼眶的清洗液。 “究竟从什么时候开始，我们都变得坚若磐石、言不由衷？ “四万年来第一次联系你，但……也可能是最后一次了。或许我该向你道歉，或许你也欠我一声道歉，又或许你我彼此什么都不亏欠……仅仅是我，一厢情愿地不肯放手。 “震荡波在酝酿一场阴谋，而警车和我、和Order 66[29]的所有探员会竭尽全力阻止他。那很可能是一项自杀式任务，甚至要花费数载光阴才能完成。 屏幕中的药师顿了顿，似乎欲言又止，旋即释然一笑。 “如果有幸再见面……我会说出上次没能说出的那句话。” 录像戛然而止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [24]引自罗宾德罗那特·泰戈尔《飞鸟集》其325  
> [25]本段大量致敬Transformers (2009) 的擎天柱黑枪声波一幕，和MTMTE的特尔斐举枪对质一幕  
> [26]Planet Express Inc.致敬《飞出个未来》，下文的弗莱、班德、莉拉、西摩都是其中的角色  
> [27]摘编自阿图尔·叔本华《唯有意志才是自在之物》  
> [28]引自威廉·莎士比亚《李尔王》第四幕第六景  
> [29]Order 66致敬《星球大战》的第66号密令，order兼有命令、骑士团、秩序等多种含义。关于Order 66的剧情将在结局G具体展开
> 
> 附：Don't Look Back歌词  
> I know you tried  
> 我知道你尽力了  
> I know you tried your best  
> 我知道你已尽你所能  
> And now it's time to put this all to rest  
> 是时候给一切划上休止符  
> Minutes pass and those days seem long ago  
> 分秒流逝 过往遥不可及  
> A distant voice  
> 远处传来  
> One that I used to know  
> 我曾熟悉的声音  
> There's a voice and it's tryin' to drag me down  
> 这声音试图击垮我的意志  
> Down...  
> If you go then I'm goin' with you now  
> 若你离去 我将与你同行
> 
> Don't look back  
> 不要回头  
> Nothin' left to see  
> 没什么值得回望  
> Just leave the shadows in the past  
> 就让灰暗归于过往  
> If I let it go  
> 若我放手  
> Can I shake this feelin'?  
> 是否就能消除此刻的感觉？  
> Just like that  
> 就像这样  
> Tomorrow's one day that I'm never getting back  
> 明天我就要踏上不归路  
> I can feel you, though  
> 但我还是能感觉到你  
> Wake me from this dreamin'  
> 将我从这场梦中唤醒
> 
> Flip the switch  
> 拨动开关  
> You're keepin' me in the dark  
> 你对我隐瞒了真相  
> My vision's clear, I see ya left a mark  
> 我视野清明 发现了你留下的记号  
> I'm the voice and I won't let you drag me down  
> 我正是那道声音 不会让你击垮我  
> Down...  
> If you go, I'm not goin' with you now  
> 若你离去 我不会选择和你走
> 
> Don't look back  
> 不要回头  
> Nothin' left to see  
> 没什么值得回望  
> Just leave the shadows in the past  
> 就让灰暗归于过往  
> If I let it go  
> 若我放手  
> Can I shake this feelin'?  
> 能否消除此刻的感觉？  
> Oh oh oh  
> Just like that  
> 就像这样  
> Tomorrow's one day that I'm never getting back  
> 明天我就要踏上不归路  
> I can feel you, though  
> 但我还是能感受到你  
> Wake me from this dreamin'  
> 将我从这场梦中唤醒  
> Wake me from this dreamin'...  
> 将我从这场梦中唤醒……


	7. 结局A：Amidst the Strangeness and Charm | 化为奇与粲

粉色砂砾从我蓝色的指间纷纷洒落，随意而杂乱，一股漫无目的的硅酮细流看似蕴藏了无限的可能性，可能组成任何想象得到的形状……但这只是幻觉。物体的形状不仅存在于空间之中，更需要时间塑造而成。一块大理石中已经蕴含了一尊将在未来被雕琢而成的雕像。  
……  
昔日的屋顶上，我将她十六岁花季年华的身体拉向自己，嗅着她身上的香水味，想着永远也不要失去她，同时意识到这是不可避免的。  
——阿兰·摩尔《守望者》

与卡隆和塔恩道别时，震荡波说，他要回塞伯坦赶赴一场约会。  
这并不是一个借口，又很像一个借口。他确实需要一些时间沉下心来，凝视着镜中的自己，任喷涂技师忙前忙后，以红白蓝三色将他重新覆盖。这位技师手法娴熟，知晓何种温度能让色彩附着牢固、何种抛光的力度能使漆面熠熠生辉，但他并不知晓那些颜色背后的含义——至少，是对于震荡波而言的含义。在多种场合中切换自如而游刃有余的震荡波，惯于用不同的配色代表不同的人格面具：政治家、科学家、慈善家、教育家……而唯有一组颜色的意味最为特殊。  
红白蓝的含义是“恋人”。

和平纪念日典礼结束时，威震天一如既往在铁堡中心广场的长凳上等待着他——那条他曾经抱怨过坏了一条腿、又亲手把它修好的长凳。当震荡波接近时，惊起的机械鸟群从高大的银色机体肩头飞离，在不远处擎天柱的塑像上收起翅膀。  
“你的演讲还是那么文采飞扬。”  
震荡波笑了笑，坐在威震天身旁：“你知道，演讲稿的内容每年都没有多少改动。每一个字我都能倒背如流。”  
仰望着四万余年来矗立于此的塞伯坦和平纪元纪念碑，他们陷入不约而同的沉默。一位名叫Orion Pax的塞伯坦人带来了Pax Cybertronia——这是否也是某种必然？  
当被歌颂对象的时间不再流逝，歌颂的言语也便不会再有任何更新。后世将永远传唱着同样的内容，在凝结的文字里，在定格的画面里，将其永远铭记。  
可震荡波所渴盼的，并不是这种永恒。  
“想不想去散个步？”威震天提议道。  
“何不呢？”震荡波望着余晖中雕塑的剪影。

他们穿过广场，穿行于铁堡的钢筋丛林，一路上谈笑风生，仿佛威震天并不是银河系总统，震荡波也不是塞伯坦议会的议长——就好像回到了从前。尽管他们都清楚，自从擎天柱牺牲后，他们再也回不到从前。曾经的三元关系永远地缺失了一环，他们也都不再完整。  
路过麦卡丹的老油吧时，尽管早已过了在灯红酒绿中挥霍整晚的年纪，震荡波还是放慢了步伐。  
“我似乎从未向你提起过，”震荡波说，“我和奥利安初次见面，并不是他在议会上那次慷慨陈词——而是在这里。”  
那是震荡波最消极的日子。奥利安和他的初遇算不上体面，但我们在回忆时总会过滤掉那些最糟糕的部分。震荡波不记得他看上去有多绝望；他只知道，他需要一些高纯带来的虚假欣快，让他重新燃起希望、重新感到无所不能。  
于是，刚刚步入政坛的明星议员，在吧台前把自己灌得酩酊大醉。他舍弃了在学术界的功名利禄和锦绣前程，他为这个功能主义到溃烂的社会做了那么多努力，可他越挣扎，前路似乎就越发逼仄。  
那辆红白蓝相间的卡车就在此刻来到了他身边。他们甚至不认识彼此，但高纯上头的震荡波握住了他的手臂，仿佛抓住了暴风雨中的一片浮木。然后震荡波告诉他，他不存在，整个世界也不存在，一切都是因为有谁在看着、在观测着，才呈现出这个模样的，一旦他们停下来不再看，它就会立刻消失在虚无的海洋中。这个名叫奥利安·派克斯的年轻人恰巧是名警察，在量子加密和量子计算领域颇有造诣，他点了一杯饮料，随后坐在他身旁，用所知的理论力图驳倒他。与他同行的朋友们厌烦了无休止的唇枪舌剑，都先离开了。过了一会儿奥利安才意识到震荡波醉得有多厉害。奥利安提出要送他回去，却被他拒绝了。  
红蓝的卡车没有再说什么。他走出油吧，消失在雾气弥漫的暗夜。

“……我研究了这么多年，威震天。我试图从本征场中窥见这个世界的本质，试图揭开这个宏大谜题的底层逻辑，可我越是深入，反而越困惑。”  
他们行至一条偏僻的小径。夜色已深，铁堡仍旧华灯未熄，路灯温暖的黄色光芒驱散了角落中几乎每一处黑暗，但震荡波冷得出奇。他的手冰凉到让威震天开始担心。  
“我始终笃定，是无法预测的普通随机波动导致了奥利安的死，是这个世界的漏洞使他离开了我们。但我仍不禁去思考一些可能性，一些……残酷的可能性。”  
“如果这一切就是奥利安所渴望的呢？如果他的愿望是实现塞伯坦和平纪元，哪怕代价是，”震荡波抽泣着，“哪怕他需要牺牲自己？”  
震荡波多愁善感的一面从未变过——他只是不再轻易向谁展现。只有在此刻，在威震天环抱着的双臂里，他才能放任清洗液如决堤般滑落面甲，冲毁他所有坚不可摧的外壳。  
“对不起……我不该挑起这些话题。我们难得有机会相见……我不想……”  
“不许道歉。那并不是你的错。”  
谁都没有错。也许，这一切仅仅是阴差阳错。  
威震天扶住震荡波手臂两侧的机翼，拭去他脸颊晶莹的液体。有些问题可能永远也得不到答案，并且他知道，震荡波需要的并不是答案。  
以吻封住震荡波的抽泣时，那双冰冷的唇仍在颤抖着。贴近的胸膛里，两颗火种以同样的频率搏动，分享着同样残缺的幻痛。

一夜缠绵过后，震荡波在清晨与威震天道别。  
“从一粒沙中窥见世界，火种之花中窥见天空。将无限置于掌心……”  
“……刹那即是永恒。”[1]震荡波笑着，松开交扣的十指，与威震天交换最后一吻。  
他独自来到距离住处不远的实验室，把接下来的全部计划发给了卡隆，其中包括让塔恩返回原本世界的方法。  
随后，他的目光落在右手边泛着蓝光的角落。与墙壁等高的本征笼里，无数只亚原子蝴蝶被囚禁于此。无论他在与不在，它们都在那里，日复一日扑闪着翅羽。  
他总是如此急切地捕捉它们、解构它们，但他仅仅抓住了蝴蝶在这个位面的投影。在无数神话与传说中，它们都是自由的灵魂，可以飞往任何地方，从蛹的禁锢中蜕变，从生命与死亡的循环中解脱。  
对蝴蝶而言，身处这个世界的他、他们所有人，才是真正的囚徒。  
“我知道你在看着，声波，”他打开了本征笼，“一直以来都是你，以亚原子态离散分布于整个世界，沉默地观测着每一个角落……”  
蝴蝶徐徐飞离立方体的框架，却并未远去。它们落在震荡波的实验台上、仪器上，甚至他的肩膀上和头雕上，似乎在等待着什么。  
而震荡波没有理会。作为逻辑病毒最早的感染者之一，他早已习惯了无视那些荧蓝的、闪烁的光斑。坐在屏幕前，他凝视空白片刻，几乎无法抑制文字从指间喷涌而出。

我已经解开了你的曲谱蕴藏的秘密你的愿望算法你试图在单一的世界中满足所有塞伯坦人的愿望但这必将导致冲突矛盾和谬误的出现欲望图形中将永远存在逻辑上不可能的能指S(A)和缺失之物对象a主体将永远从他者身上寻找欲望而chevoui的疑问永远不可能找到答案你自认为创造了完美的赛托邦但这个世界中仍有不如意者  
你并不完美  
你并不是神  
最终，他删掉了所有乱码般的字符，只敲下寥寥数语。

震荡波的子空间中始终放着一把枪。那是他还是议员的时候，奥利安·派克斯送给他的礼物。  
"Amidst the Strangeness and Charm,"震荡波摩挲着枪管上简练而不失设计感的铭刻，“奇与粲是两种夸克的名字。”  
“也代表着我对你的第一印象，”奥利安微笑着用掌心覆盖他的手，“介于奇异与魅力之间。”  
当奥利安拥他入怀的时候，震荡波所看到的，是自己说着“你应该放弃我”，将这台红白蓝的机体推入深不见底的黑洞。愧疚刺伤他的每根神经末梢，伴随着撕裂般的痛楚，如此遥远、如此真切，仿佛另一个自己几百万年来无法感受的情绪全部倾注于此身。  
奥利安是逻辑病毒的“零号病人”。所以他一定知道，一切本不应如此。他们应该微笑着道别，一个被抹除情感成为逻辑的怪物，一个戴上领导模块被关入“领袖”的桎梏，然后以对立双方的姿态重逢，每一次重逢都带给彼此更深的伤害；他们应该铭记彼此曾经的模样，转变为截然不同的自己……而不是像此刻一样，在俯瞰着雾盖狂尘、车水马龙的落地窗前彼此拥吻。  
像他所承诺的那样，震荡波永远没有和奥利安分道扬镳，也永远没有用这把枪指向他的任何一位盟友或爱人。  
相反地，他将枪口对准了自己的下颌。  
消音手枪的子弹喑哑无声。能量液飞溅开来，犹如蝴蝶翅翼的形状，半透明的紫沾湿了屏幕中的文字。

“神祇难为”[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]引自威廉·布莱克"To see a world in a grain of sand"  
> [2]致敬斯特鲁伽茨基兄弟小说《上帝难为》


	8. 结局B：Born from a Wish | 因愿而生

既织造蛛网同时又被蛛网所织造的完美蜘蛛，象征着一种有生命的散落。比这更好的则是：我既不是落入蛛网的苍蝇，也不是织造蛛网的蜘蛛，我是蛛网本身，向各个方向辐射，既无任何中心，也无任何与我本真相似之物。  
——让·鲍德里亚《为何一切尚未消失？》

利莫里亚号的航行永不停息，声波与震荡波的棋局永无终焉。  
“以上就是迄今为止的故事。”话毕，声波按下原子钟上的按钮，示意震荡波走出下一步。  
“我发现了一个不合逻辑之处。”金色的独眼不再凝视棋盘，转而望向对面的幽灵，“你无法读取我的思想，也就无从得知我的愿望。对应地，那个世界中不应该有震荡波的存在。”  
“这个问题很简单，”声波玩弄着原子钟的双手交叠于胸前，“在那里，震荡波的形象是基于擎天柱的愿望生成的。”  
“他始终没有忘记曾经的你。”

铁堡的实验室中，红白蓝的喷气机从桌面上抬起头，目光锁定在手中的那把枪，记忆扇区中检测到长达十分钟的空白。  
纤尘不染的屏幕之上，是“指挥家”留下的回答。  
“我明白”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该结局可以视为，震荡波被“回档”了。


End file.
